Je crois qu'il y a une erreur
by Calamithy
Summary: oneshot en 3 parties pour éviter le pavé pour une fois. Dernière partie ! Alors comment ca se finit dans cet hotel de la lose ? ;o
1. C'est beau la lose

**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, humour, UA oneshot en 2 parties  
**

**Rating : T**

**Micis** **? Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont fait un coucou sur mes autres fics.  
**

**Pour qui ? Pour moi, parce que ça m'arrive de temps en temps d'avoir besoin de fluff ¤Gros câlins à moi-même¤  
**

J'écris à dose homéopathique en ce moment (même si ça semble être revenu, je me connais, donc, aucune certitude). Pourvu que ça dure !

Merci à ma Lunanamoi pour le titre !

* * *

**Je crois qu'il y a une erreur...  
**

**-  
**

**Classtel Hôtel, l'un des hôtels les plus chics de Paris, ****3 mai 2009, 20h00  
**

-

- Bonjour Monsieur.

- Bonjour euh Quatre ?

-

L'homme derrière le comptoir, blaser et pantalon rouge à la lisière d'or aux couleurs de l'hôtel Classtel lui lança un regard à la fois professionnel et un brin espiègle.

Sa chemise était aussi immaculée que son sourire parfait car refait et torturé par les bagues de son adolescence.

-

- Oui c'est bien cela. J'étais le quatrième Khalil de l'hôtel - discrimination positive - et les clients risquaient de nous confondre. Du coup avec ce numéro on m'identifie automatiquement.

- Opération réussie. On vous mémorise.

-

Etait-ce pour ses incroyables yeux lagon et ses cheveux blonds ou pour son badge ?

Un peu des deux peut-être ?

Le futur client redressa ses lunettes fines sur son nez alors que Quatre répondait.

-

- Merci.

- Avez-vous une chambre simple de disponible ?

- Pour quelle période, Monsieur ?

- 3 nuits à compter d'aujourd'hui.

- Un instant je regarde.

-

Les mains racées du blond compulsèrent un registre aux allures de grimoire, avant de tapoter sur les touches de son ordinateur portable.

Il releva la tête et répondit au jeune brun en complet gris et chemise noire ouverte aux premiers boutons.

-

- Vous avez de la chance, c'est la dernière !

- Merci.

- Petit-déjeuner ?

- Non.

- Très bien. Votre moyen de paiement ?

- Amex.

-

Le sourire de Quatre se fit un peu plus appuyé.

On aurait pu y voir des dollars s'ils étaient encore une valeur sûre.

On y voyait donc des lingots d'or. Ça tombait bien, ça allait avec ses cheveux.

-

- J'aurais besoin d'une pièce d'identité et de l'empreinte de votre American Express. Le règlement s'effectuera à la fin de votre séjour.

- Vous permettez ?

- Bien sûr.

-

Le jeune homme déposa son blaser sur le comptoir, ainsi que son attaché-case.

Il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste un portefeuille et y pris ce qui lui était demandé.

-

- Tenez.

- Merci Monsieur Yuy. Vous pouvez récupérer votre carte. Voici le formulaire de l'hôtel à remplir et je vous libère. Vous avez l'air exténué.

- Je le suis, le trajet a été long.

- Et vous venez d'où comme ça, sans indiscrétion ?

-

Bien sûr qu'il était indiscret, mais pas au point d'en être malpoli.

C'était bien de s'intéresser à ses clients, ça leur faisait oublier momentanément qu'ils étaient retenus à remplir un papier qui fait chier quand on est fatigué.

Discuter, mais pas trop.

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire fatigué mais pas dupe.

-

- New York.

- Ahhhh New York…

-

Le très distingué Quatre se prit à mettre les deux coudes sur le comptoir, pour soutenir son visage de ses mains.

Le regard et le sourire étaient rêveurs.

Ahh New York… (bon, hors grippe mexicano-porcine-a1/h1. Bientôt l'alphabet et les chiffres porteraient plainte pour outrage à la lettre et au numéro)

Bref.

Ahhh New York… Quatre n'y était jamais allé – ni le temps, ni les moyens -, mais il aimait les cartes postales de ses amis.

A son « New York extatique », le brun lui répondit un laconique.

-

- Oui. C'est loin.

- …

- ...

- Vous n'êtes pas malade au moins ?

- Je suis malade, oui. Je viens dans l'un des hôtels les plus chers de la ville au lieu de me faire soigner.

- …

-

Sentez-vous ce courant d'air froid ?

-

- Auriez-vous un stylo ? Le mien semble ne pas vouloir marcher. Et celui de l'hôtel semble avoir été vandalisé.

-

Le sourire du blond passa de rêveur à crispé.

Il claqua sa langue contre son palais, le regard froid.

-

- J'avais dit à Hilde de remplacer les stylos du comptoir… bon sang !

- Bonjour. J'ai…

-

Le nouvel arrivé s'avança d'un pas plus ou moins énergique vers le comptoir, manquant deux fois de se prendre la porte vitrée qui s'ouvrait et se refermait en un « ding dong » aussi agaçant qu'il était répétitif.

Quatre observa avec un léger haussement de sourcil cet homme échevelé, la cravate rouge desserrée, la veste de son complet beige sur un avant bras, l'autre étant occupé par un attaché-case marron.

Sa chemise écrue était plaquée sur son corps, les anses de son énorme sac à dos noir la tirant vers l'arrière, presque au point d'en faire sauter un bouton ou deux.

Il avait des baskets rouges et blanches aux pieds. Au moins étaient-elles propres.

Le haussement de sourcil de Quatre se mua en regard circonspect. Il y avait un stylo dans la poche de poitrine de l'olibrius aux mèches si rebelles qu'on ne comprenait rien à son visage. Au moins servirait-il quelque chose.

-

- Bonjour Monsieur, auriez-vous l'amabilité de prêter un stylo qui fonctionne à votre voisin de droite ?

- Euh… oui, voilà.

-

Il avait réussi à sortir le stylo de sa poche sans rien poser de ses affaires, un exploit.

Monsieur Yuy prit le stylo machinalement mais avec politesse et commença à écrire.

-

- Merci.

- Je vous en prie.

-

L'individu releva la tête et posa son attaché case entre ses jambes.

Il releva cette espèce de frange hirsute qui lui mangeait les yeux…

Et…

Ok. Quatre allait la refaire avec un vrai sourire certes, mais avec retenue.

Parce qu'il serait exceptionnellement difficile de ne pas dévorer l'inconnu des yeux.

Des yeux indescriptibles, entre bleu et violet.

Un nez fin, futé.

Un petit sourire en coin, aussi exaspéré qu'exténué.

-

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- J'ai réservé une chambre au nom de Maxwell.

- Un instant je vous cherche.

-

Et il avait réservé ! De temps en temps il n'y avait pas que de vieilles rombières dans ce boulot !

Maxwell qualité filtre. Pas la peine d'en rajouter… oh.

Oh, non… il n'y avait pas de justice, Quatre en était convaincu.

-

- Ah, oui, Monsieur Devon Maxwell ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi !

-

Vraiment pas de justice.

-

- Félicitations !

- Euh… merci. Moi aussi je suis content de pouvoir dormir un peu. Je suis épuisé.

- Veinard !

-

Maxwell sourit ouvertement.

-

- Eh ben ! Ca fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un aimer son lieu de travail à ce point ! Surtout par les temps qui courent !

- Mais non, pensez-vous !

-

Devon Maxwell fronça les sourcils.

-

- Vous n'aimez pas votre lieu de travail ?

- Si bien sûr ! Je faisais référence à votre chambre !

- Alors vous aimez ma chambre ?

-

Les sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus.

L'épaule gauche de Monsieur Yuy tressauta.

Quatre répondit, débordant d'enthousiasme.

-

- Je l'adore. Je rêverais de l'occuper.

- Excusez-moi ?

-

Les joues de Quatre prirent la tinte de son blazer.

-

- Ah ! Non c'est pas dans ce sens-là que je voulais le dire ! Je voulais dire que je rêvais d'occuper votre chambre… mais sans vous, je ne me permettrais pas.

-

Maxwell secoua la tête, essayant de comprendre.

-

- Sans moi ? Vous me trouvez moche c'est ça ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Mais… votre femme ne le prendrait pas très bien. D'ailleurs où est-elle ? Un homme tel que vous tout seul c'est dangereux… d'ailleurs tout le personnel vous regarde.

- Ma femme ? Quelle femme ?

-

Quatre essaya de s'accrocher à son radeau en flammes.

-

- Votre… maîtresse alors ?

- Hein ?

- Votre… homme ?

- Quoi ?

- Votre… chien ? Ah ! Quelle horreur.

-

Le radeau en flammes se consuma lamentablement et Quatre essaya désespérément de mettre un drapeau blanc.

Maxwell était complètement perdu.

-

- Mais de quoi me parlez-vous ?????

-

Quatre essaya de reprendre un minimum de contrôle de la situation.

-

- Vous êtes bien Devon Maxwell.

- Oui.

- Quand avez-vous réservé ?

- Le 24 avril 2009.

-

C'était bien lui.

-

- Alors c'est bien vous, petit farceur ! J'ai bien failli me faire avoir ! Quelle chance… tous ceux qui ont occupé la suite nuptiale n'en ont dit que du bien…

- Suite nuptiale ??

-

Le sourire de Quatre se fit complice.

Un peu plus et il lui tapoterait l'épaule.

-

- Oh… elle vous a déjà fait perdre la tête, hein ?

- Il doit y avoir une erreur. J'ai réservé pour une chambre simple avec petit déjeuner. Pour 3 jours. J'ai même payé la totalité pour être tranquille.

-

Quatre consulta son ordinateur tandis que Monsieur Yuy essayait tant bien que mal de faire marcher le stylo.

-

- Ah, je regrette, je vois une réservation pour la suite nuptiale en promotion à - 40% avec repas gastronomiques en chambre, minibar à volonté. Vous avez préréglé la première nuit pour valider la réservation.

-

Maxwell se décomposa.

-

- La première nuit ? A ce prix-là ?

- - 40%, Monsieur…

- Une première nuit à 300 € ? Tout seul ? Vous pensez que ma main droite a besoin de me ruiner pour se venger du trop plein d'activité ?

- …

-

Il y eut comme un petit rire de la part de Monsieur Yuy vite recouvert par une quinte de toux.

Maxwell inspira un bon coup avant d'ajouter.

-

- Il y a bien erreur, Monsieur euh… Quatre. J'ai la facture sur moi, la seule. Y en aura pas d'autres ! Tenez. 300 €. Réglée avec la Visa de mon entreprise.

-

Devon Maxwell tendit son document et Monsieur euh… Quatre lut avant de le lui retourner, pointant du doigt patiemment.

-

- Hmm… Là. Vous avez 1xSN = 300 €. SN = Suite Nuptiale. 1 = euh… 1. Il s'agit donc de votre première nuit.

- Et E=MC2 ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? C'était pas la référence ? J'ai jamais vu une facture aussi incompréhensible !

-

Quatre se montra magnanime.

-

- … A la fin de votre séjour nous vous éditerons une nouvelle facture avec la totalité des nuits passées au sein de notre complexe hôtelier.

-

Pour la première fois, le ton de ce Devon Maxwell se fit glacial.

-

- J'ai fait mon règlement par téléphone et une certaine Mademoiselle Schmilblick m'a dit que tout était ok ! Elle a même répété chambre simple !

- Mademoiselle… Schbeiker ?

- Oui. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était nouvelle. Elle était gentille, elle.

- Elle est surtout virée.

-

Quelle incompétente ! Elle confondait tout avec tout, c'était insupportable.

Cette stagiaire ne savait rien faire de ses dix doigts – même pas remplacer des stylos, c'était peu dire ! - et si elle n'était pas la fille d'un des managers…

Mais Devon Maxwell ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-

- Bref. Je ne paierai aucun supplément. Je veux réserver ma chambre simple sur 3 nuits comme prévu.

- Je suis désolé Monsieur Maxwell, nous n'avons aucune chambre de libre, tout a été réservé pour des séminaires. La dernière a été prise par ce monsieur.

-

Maxwell tapa du poing sur le comptoir, faisant à peine sursauter Yuy qui s'apprêtait à lui rendre son stylo de main à main mais il se ravisa, déposant le bic devant lui comme on poserait de la nourriture devant un animal dangereux. Avec beaucoup de précaution.

Maxwell décocha un regard noir à celui qu'il renomma instinctivement le voleur de réservation avant de se tourner vers Quatre et hurler.

-

- Je sais bien que c'est réservé pour des séminaires puisque j'y participe contraint et forcé ! Ah ces pôles entreprise de merde où on vous lave le cerveau pour dynamiser le travail et souder les employés ! Ah pour souder ça soude ! Mon cul, ouais !

- Monsieur Maxwell….

- …

-

Mais Monsieur Maxwell n'avait aucune envie d'être apaisé.

-

- On se gratte la nouille en choeur et on nous fait faire des activités complètement débiles. Evidemment qu'on bosse mieux après : plus on éclate les stats, moins on a de raisons de nous « remotiver ». Tu parles ! Il y a deux ans ils nous ont envoyé en expédition dans le Berry pour y traire les vaches en groupe parce que c'était le trip nature et découvertes. Je suis admin réseau, merde, j'en ai rien à carrer des mamelles de la Marguerite !

- …

- …

- L'an dernier on a fait un tournoi de bilboquet dans le Cantal c'est une chance que le taux de suicide n'ait pas augmenté chez nous après ça. Cette année le thème c'est la musique du cœur alors entre deux discours « yes tu can faire mieux ou we te vire», on a une initiation/redécouverte de la flûte à bec.

-

Quatre eut un frisson d'horreur alors que Monsieur Yuy écoutait impassible.

-

- En plus on doit faire un mini concert pour montrer notre unité face à l'adversité, mais ils ont fumé quoi ces cons ? Je suis obligé de rester et en plus je dois payer plus pour m'emmerder plus ? Je vais buter quelqu'un.

- …

- Je compatis Monsieur Maxwell.

-

Et Quatre compatissait vraiment.

-

- Dans ce cas remboursez-moi immédiatement.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vous rembourser. Il aurait fallu annuler 24h auparavant.

-

Regard noir.

Puis sans crier gare, Maxwell lâcha sa veste sur le sol et attrapa à pleines mains le col du pauvre caissier.

-

- … Je vais annuler ta gueule ça va être vite réglé.

- Enfin Monsieur, je n'y suis pour rien s'il y a méprise !

- 300 € ça vous suffit pas ? C'est cher la méprise, bordel.

- Monsieur…

-

Quatre se retrouva secoué comme un prunier et tutoyé comme un malpropre.

-

- J'ai pas les moyens de payer 900 € mon séjour dans une suite nuptiale quand je suis marié à ma Visa Electron.

- Vous avez une Visa Electron ? Comment avez-vous fait pour régler ?

-

Et comment ferait-il pour régler le reste ???

Le ton de Quatre avait réussi à être un peu hautain malgré le peu d'air qui passait dans ses poumons.

-

- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai payé avec ma carte professionnelle. Et je ne vais pas pouvoir payer plus.

- Et vous avez du liquide sur vous ?

- Même si j'avais du liquide je ne paierais pas, c'est une question de principe.

- Dans ce cas vous pourrez dormir cette nuit en suite nuptiale et...

-

Maxwell le secoua encore plus fort.

Et Yuy qui ne faisait rien pour les séparer.

-

- Mais c'est qu'il a le QI d'un mec qui bande ? Oh, si je te plais, finis-toi qu'on puisse discuter, que le sang remonte ?

- Enfin Monsieur…

- En quelle langue faut te le dire ! J'ai rien à foutre dans une suite nuptiale !

- Je ne peux rien faire de plus, Monsieur Maxwell. Vous m'en voyez navré. Surtout que tous les hôtels sont complets à moins de 50 kilomètres…

-

Quatre essaya d'appuyer sur le bouton de sécurité mais Maxwell le secouait trop fort pour qu'il puisse avoir une prise.

Il essaya aussi d'accrocher le regard du client à l'Amex mais celui-ci regardait partout sauf dans sa direction.

-

- Toi t'es à deux doigts d'avoir un pif faxable et la sécurité n'arrivera pas plus vite que mon poing. Il te faudra quatre opérations minimum pour avoir le même nez que Michael Jackson.

- … à.. à moins de vous arranger… avec ce monsieur ?

-

Quatre priait dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait.

Maxwell sembla réfléchir.

-

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! On pourrait échanger nos chambres comme dans on a échangé nos maisons !

-

Yuy répondit.

-

- C'est une blague c'est ça ? Elle est où la caméra ?

- J'ai l'air de me marrer, là ?

-

Non, non. Il avait l'air d'un serial killer.

Yuy sembla penser la même chose.

-

- Non mais ça ne change rien, on n'est pas dans une sitcom. Je refuse catégoriquement de payer 900 € pour trois nuits d'hôtel. Je n'y suis rien si Mademoiselle Schb… si la nouvelle a foiré votre réservation.

-

Maxwell rétorqua, offusqué.

-

- Etre dans la merde ça arrive à tout le monde ! Non mais je rêve ! On poursuit les richards dans les HLM, on devrait faire la même dans les hôtels ! Je demande à ce qu'on réquisitionne la chambre !

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous avez une AMEX et vous êtes dans une chambre simple ! J'ai une suite nuptiale et j'ai une Visa Electron ! Y a pas un problème d'après vous ???!!

- Et j'ai dix doigts. Et les deux majeurs qui se relèvent pour vous dire bonjour.

-

A cette remarque, Maxwell sembla reprendre un peu ses esprits et sourit un peu nerveusement, desserrant légèrement de son emprise sur Quatre tout de même content de voir ce bel homme de si près, raison pour laquelle il avait momentanément oublié d'appuyer sur le petit bouton rouge.

S'il posait ses lèvres au lieu de ses mains…

Les femmes le draguaient à tour de bras et les hommes avaient peur de lui, à se demander pourquoi.

Et les femmes… des rombières à bagouses comme dirait l'autre.

Des laidrons à la gueule de chaudron… et connes comme des balais.

Quatre ne verrait pas un aussi bel homme de près avant des lustres.

Il tendit les lèvres légèrement, des fois qu'il se rapprocherait et les toucherait par inadvertance avec autre chose que son poing.

Mais Maxwell détourna la tête pour parler à Yuy.

-

- … C'était mérité. J'aurais dit la même chose…

-

Maxwell relâcha doucement Quatre avec un regard d'excuse et Quatre tendit machinalement les lèvres et passa la pointe de sa langue dessus.

Ce qui signifiait : « je connais une solution pour te faire pardonner »

Maxwell recula instantanément du comptoir et le blond fit la moue.

Le plus dangereux des trois, c'était lui.

Monsieur Yuy fit une proposition inattendue.

-

- En revanche, je veux bien partager ma chambre avec vous.

-

Maxwell haussa un sourcil.

-

- C'est une proposition ? Parce que je suis pas prêt à ça pour mon job.

- Non. Je me mets juste à votre place ce que peu de personnes auraient fait.

-

Le regard de Quatre s'illumina : il y aurait une solution pour conserver l'argent en conservant ses dents !

Le regard de Maxwell se fit un brin méfiant.

-

- Sérieusement ? Mais vous ne me connaissez pas ?!

- Ce serait pour deux jours seulement et vous avez déjà payé votre séjour forcé. Au pire je laisserai mes affaires dans le coffre-fort si vous êtes un voleur.

- Vous ne me feriez même pas payer la moitié de la chambre ?

-

Monsieur Yuy haussa les épaules.

-

- Non puisque c'est une chambre simple. Et honnêtement, si j'en étais à ce degré de mesquinerie je me serais contenté de vous laisser dans votre merde. Sans vous manquer de respect.

- Et si vous vouliez tirer votre coup ?

-

Yuy plissa les yeux… et Quatre aurait pu jurer qu'ils étaient bleus.

Bleu vortex, bleu impossible à ne pas regarder. Bleu gris ou gris bleu.

Bleu qui en fait, aux yeux et peut-être plus loin si on se laissait aller.

Entre les deux, la libido du blond balançait.

-

- Je comprends votre méfiance mais franchement ? Vous vous trouvez irrésistible ou je suis à la rue ? Et j'ai dit partager la chambre, pas le lit.

-

Maxwell écarquilla les yeux avant d'éclater d'un rire chaleureux, ne s'attendant pas à trouver ce type de vocabulaire dans la bouche de son voisin.

Et Quatre se disait « pourquoi choisir ? »

Ne disait-on pas que choisir c'était trahir ou une connerie de ce genre ?

Ah merde c'était dans une chanson à la con… où la bonne femme plantait ses deux mecs comme une idiote alors qu'ils auraient préféré la partager plutôt qu'elle se casse.

Hmph. Les femmes. Trop compliquées. Et les hommes ? Trop cons. Mais trop bons…

Le rire de Maxwell était vraiment craquant.

-

- Touché. Mais je…

-

Pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner qu'il y avait un « mais je ne vous connais pas » sur le bout de sa langue.

Quatre posa à nouveau les coudes sur le comptoir et soutint son visage.

Il manquait le popcorn.

Mais Yuy se montra catégorique.

-

- Si vous aviez le choix, vous n'y réfléchiriez même pas, Monsieur Maxwell.

- Je vous l'accorde. La sympathie se fait rare par les temps qui courent.

- Hn. Si vous avez encore une objection je vous plante là. Le jetlag me tue.

-

Maxwell évalua une dernière fois l'homme qui faisait preuve d'une grande gentillesse à son égard malgré le ton bourru.

Il fallait le remercier d'une manière ou d'une autre…

Il commença par un sourire fatigué et doux qui valut un regard haineux à Heero made in Quatre avant de tenter un coup de poker.

-

- Dans ce cas, pour vous remercier, Monsieur Yuy, je vous invite à partager ma suite nuptiale ce soir. Vu que je me ferais pas rembourser je vais pas me faire prier.

- C'est une proposition ?

-

C'était de bonne guerre.

Maxwell poursuivit.

-

- Quoi vous auriez dit oui ? Vous êtes bien à la rue, alors ?

-

Quatre essaya de ne pas rire ouvertement.

En vain.

Duo poursuivit.

-

- C'est un échange de bons procédés. Et puis dans une suite il y a un lit et un canapé alors il y a de quoi faire. Et puis y a des supers repas qui m'attendent, autant les partager. Y a pas de raison que la gentillesse ne vienne que dans un sens.

-

Quatre pensait qu'il voulait bien avoir de la… gentillesse dans tous les sens.

Mais il préféra garder cette pensée pour lui. C'était vrai que les gens avaient tendance à voir le mal ou le sexe partout.

Ce civisme faisait chaud au cœur, oui. Ces hommes lui faisaient chaud… ailleurs héhé.

Il conclut.

-

- Dois-je comprendre que je n'aurais pas l'empreinte de votre poing sur mon appendice nasal ?

- Il semblerait que non.

-

Il était temps de faire un petit quelque chose ou ces jeunes hommes auraient une opinion plus que négative de l'hôtel.

A présent qu'il était sûr de conserver l'argent sans douleur et que le client récalcitrant était apaisé…

-

- Dans ce cas et afin de vous remercier de votre patience, nous vous offrons une nuit supplémentaire dans la suite nuptiale…

- Mais…

- … que vous pourrez prendre dès la fin de votre séjour.

-

Maxwell leva les yeux au plafond.

-

- J'y crois pas. Tout ça pour garder 300 €.

-

Pour la toute première fois, Quatre fusilla Devon Maxwell du regard.

Ce n'était pas le caissier-intéressé, qui se devait d'être affable, mais bien l'homme derrière le masque des convenances et du professionnalisme.

Certes, Maxwell avait raison. Mais Quatre n'était pas obligé d'accorder un jour de plus, même si c'était la politique de la maison.

Fallait pas trop pousser non plus. Il n'avait qu'à vérifier avant. Euh… même si on ne pouvait pas vérifier ce qu'on ne soupçonnait pas. Bon, bref, il était fatigué et il était à deux doigts de lui donner rendez-vous hors de l'hôtel et sans uniforme pour lui péter sa belle petite gueule.

Ou son beau petit cul.

C'était un 4 étoiles ici, pas l'armée du salut.

-

- C'est bien un « merci pour ce geste commercial » que j'ai entendu, Monsieur Maxwell ?

- Euh… oui.

- Je vous en prie.

-

Le sourire redevint affable.

Quatre fit une manipulation avant de leur tendre deux cartes magnétiques et de leur expliquer à quel étage se trouvait les chambres.

-

- Voici vos pass. On peut vous faire porter votre repas jusqu'à 23h00, vous trouverez le menu sur la commode près de votre lit. Souhaitez-vous qu'un groom porte vos affaires ?

-

Yuy et Maxwell s'observèrent une demi seconde avant que Maxwell ne réponde.

-

- Non. Monsieur Yuy…

- Heero.

-

Maxwell papillonna des yeux.

-

- Mon héros…

- Evidemment on me l'avait jamais faite. J'avais besoin d'entendre ça à 20h30 après pas d'heures de trajet.

- Oh ça va, hein, vous êtes pas le seul à avoir morflé. Bref. Heero et moi on va se débrouiller. Merci de ne pas avoir appelé la sécurité, Monsieur Quatre.

-

Quatre ne perdit pas une occasion de se faire mieux voir par Maxwell et décocha un sourire carnassier.

-

- Juste Quatre. Je vous en prie, Monsieur Maxwell. En vous souhaitant un bon séjour dans votre nid d'amour. N'hésitez surtout pas à me solliciter. La maison se fera un plaisir… de vous satisfaire.

-

Ils prirent leurs affaires et partirent, Devon peut-être en courant.

Quatre regretta sincèrement que le sac à dos ne cache ce qui semblait être l'une des plus incroyables chutes de reins qui lui ait été donné de voir.

-

-

**TZUSUKU**

* * *

Spoiler de la suite (qui est écrit, je veux juste vous ménager les yeux)

Duo s'installa confortablement dans l'eau délicatement parfumée.

Ses cheveux enturbannés dans une serviette blanche, les bras sur le bord et les doigts tapotant doucement au rythme des clapotis, il se laissa sombrer dans les délices mousseux.

- Ahh… qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien…

- Merde j'ai oublié mon gel douche dans la chambre.

Heero avait décidément une petite tête. Il arrêta le jet en grognant.

Duo proposa d'une voix lascive, sentant les effets relaxants de son bain moussant bio à la noix de coco.

L'aromathérapie ce n'était pas que du marketing.

- Je peux vous prêter le mien si vous voulez.

- Non merci, Duo, j'ai un produit hypoallergénique. Ma serviette est près de vous, vous pouvez me la lancer ?

- Oui. Tendez votre bras ? Et hop !

- Merci.

Heero sortit de sa cabine de douche avec une petite serviette ceignant ses fesses.

Duo siffla longuement. Des muscles souples, fermes, nerveux, mouillés comme les cheveux noirs, plaqués.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A bientôt,

Mithy ¤ Petite Pause Ecriture Apparemment Ca revient un peu ! Pourvu que ça dure :p¤


	2. Hotel du Pauvre

**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, humour, UA oneshot en 3 parties (écrites, en corrigeant j'ai voulu faire des parties égales pour votre confort de lecture et donc voilà)  
**

**Rating : T**

**Micis** **? Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont fait un coucou sur mes autres fics.  
**

**Pour qui ? Pour moi, parce que ça m'arrive de temps en temps d'avoir besoin de fluff ¤Gros câlins à moi-même¤  
**

J'écris à dose homéopathique en ce moment (même si ça semble être revenu, je me connais, donc, aucune certitude). Pourvu que ça dure !

Merci à ma Lunanamoi pour le titre !

* * *

**Je crois qu'il y a une erreur...  
**

**-  
**

**Classtel Hôtel, Couloir menant à la Suite nuptiale**, **3 mai 2009, 20h45  
**

-

- Putain, le couloir sent le vieux…

- Comment, vous n'aimez pas l'ambiance « Bristol » ? Style Louis XV si je ne m'abuse, lustres de cristal, gravures anciennes, tapis d'orient…

- Ouais ça sent le vieux, quoi, j'y connais rien. C'est quoi cette porte ?

-

Heero Yuy eut un rire de dérision.

-

- Vous n'appréciez pas la touche de modernité ?

- Ca sent plus le vieux Heero, ça sent la prison. J'ai payé pour ça.

- Le couloir ne fait pas la suite. Vous pouvez avoir une excellente surprise…

-

Maxwell glissa sa carte magnétique dans l'espace prévu à cet effet.

La porte de sa chambre ressemblait à un celle d'un bunker. Blindée, avec une couche de peinture rouge vermillon pour faire illusion.

Quelque part c'était çà la lune de miel. Un endroit retranché avec son homme ou sa femme, où personne ne venait vous faire chier jusqu'à votre retour dans le monde réel.

La porte s'ouvrit… sur un mur jaune 70's qui n'avait rien à voir avec le couloir.

Devon Maxwell haussa un sourcil avant de murmurer.

-

- Suuuurprise.

- …

- C'est le Bristol des Cités ou quoi ?

-

Heero secoua la tête. Cette chambre ressemblait de très loin au Bristol… dans le couloir.

Là c'était un patchwork de n'importe quoi. Trop de style tuait le style.

-

- Cette chambre est horrible.

- Cette chambre est kitsch.

- Ici c'est un synonyme, Duo.

-

Devon avait dit à Heero qu'il préférait qu'on l'appelle Duo.

C'était le diminutif de Devon Umberto. Oui, il savait, merci.

Sa mère, Française, était fan d'Umberto Tozzi et de son « Ti Aaaa-tagueule-mo » , insupportable guimauve, surtout après 30 ans de diffusion, rediffusion, réorchestration et autres remix.

Et elle avait rencontré son futur mari, un Américain lors d'un voyage en Italie.

Précisément à Florence.

C'était soit Devon – comme son père – _Florence_ Maxwell ou Devon _Umberto_.

Son père avait choisi de ne pas faire son fils trop détester sa mère. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il fut plus que reconnaissant et voulut épouser son papa au lieu de sa maman quand il était tout petit ?

La reconnaissance déterminait la sexualité. Ben voyons.

« Quand je serais grand j'épouserais papa. Il est moins embêtant que maman »

N'importe quoi.

Duo rit de sa bêtise avant de secouer la tête.

-

- 60 mètres carrés de conneries.

-

Heero referma derrière lui et entreprit d'investir ses nouveaux quartiers.

Duo poursuivait, traversant le petit salon pour se rendre dans la chambre, grande ouverte.

Dedans il y avait une chaise, un immense placard jaune mur, une table de chevet et…

-

- Non mais sans déconner, Heero… là on se croirait dans un hôtel du bled…

- C'est de la discrimination.

- Non c'est vrai ! Et je les aime ces hôtels, je les fréquente. Ils me coûtent 300 € la semaine eux. Ce sont des 4 étoiles made-in là-bas, all inclusive. Bouffe et boissons même au bar, avion et transferts !

- …

-

Duo soupira avant de balancer son sac lourdement dans le placard.

On aurait dit qu'il pesait 200 kilos.

Heero vit alors une immense natte châtaine se déployer dans son dos et glisser juste entre ses fesses.

-

- On se dépayse dans ses moyens, quoi. Là le couloir sent le vieux, la chambre fait bled du pauvre.

- …

-

Heero hocha la tête d'un air absent, les yeux sur le pendule de soie capillaire.

Duo poursuivit.

-

- Là on a des serviettes blanches pliées en nuques de cygnes pour faire un cœur raté sur un lit à baldaquin. A Charter Hôtel c'est chic mais ici, au prix de la nuit, c'est minable. Et y a même pas la mer.

-

Heero posa ses affaires soigneusement dans le même placard que Duo avant de constater.

-

- Les cygnes amoureux… On se croirait sur un pédalo japonais… et je sais de quoi je parle.

-

Duo avait appris que Heero était métis franco-japonais et qu'il avait hérité ses yeux de sa grand-mère normande.

Duo ne savait pas quels yeux il avait hérité. Peut-être parlait-il de ses lunettes ?

Il lui aurait dit Breton ou Marseillais ça aurait été la même : il avait un accent parisien.

La Normandie chez Heero, ça se voyait pas.

-

- C'est de la discrimination, Heero.

- « Non, c'est vrai »

- Ha, ha, ha. Y a ça aussi à Disneyland. Par contre y a pas de couvre-lits orange-marron.

- Ils ont fait des efforts, Duo. Ils sont assortis aux doubles-rideaux ma foi…

- Moches ?

-

Heero ressortit de la chambre et entreprit de s'asseoir sur le canapé avant de se relever prestement.

-

- Ce Louis XV est sûrement aussi confortable que les tomettes au sol.

- Y a des coussins et des oreillers de trop, ça vous amortira le binz. Le lit c'est un mur avec des draps, mais au moins y a de l'espace. Comment est le minibar ?

- Moderne.

-

Duo haussa un sourcil et essaya de trouver une position confortable sur le lit-pierre et renonça.

Il se leva et passa devant la salle de bains.

-

- Ca je m'en fous, Heero.

-

Une chose de sympathique dans cet hôtel : tout ce qui était important se trouvait dans la chambre. Minibar, salle d'eau…

Ca allait être tendu quand Heero voudrait aller faire pleurer le cyclope, s'il était à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il y aurait quelques problèmes d'ordre logistiques.

Heero sourit et ajouta.

-

- Rempli. Très bien rempli. Boudoirs, chocolats et autres mignardises pour les petits creux…

- Mouais… ils pouvaient pas mettre des chips ? J'ai la dent salée.

- Et boissons alcoolisées ou non pour les petites soifs.

-

Si Heero avait regardé Duo à ce moment précis, il aurait vu une constellation.

-

- Ca c'est bien.

- Je prends toutes les boissons sucrées et je vous laisse les eaux minérales, Duo, pour votre dent salée.

- Vous aimez vos dents ?

-

Heero ne répondit pas, essayant de ne pas éclater de rire au lieu de se sentir offusqué.

Il changea de sujet, vu que Duo semblait absorbé par la pièce qu'il visitait des yeux.

-

- Alors, la salle de bain ?

- Super grande. Plutôt chouette et moderne, sauf qu'ils ont dû faire la fête, y a des gros confettis par terre.

-

Heero arriva derrière lui pour observer.

Du carrelage vert émeraude, particulièrement soigné.

-

- Ce ne sont pas des confettis, Duo. Ce sont des pétales de rose.

- Ah oui merde. J'avais oublié que c'était notre lune de miel. Mais dis-moi, Chéri, où sont les toilettes ?

-

Duo papillonna des yeux en se tournant vers Heero qui resta stoïque.

-

- Séparés de la salle de bains, mon coeur. C'est une vraie suite imitation Bled-Bristol.

- Ainsi je ne te ferais pas fuir dès notre première nuit, mon amour.

-

Duo lui fit un clin d'œil et commença à déballer ses affaires… avant de froncer le nez et de revenir au vouvoiement, la plaisanterie ayant fait long feu.

Ils se parlaient avec un mélange de retenu et de naturel.

On aurait dit qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Un « vous » pouvait être aussi distant qu'intime, surtout quand il était alterné avec un « tu »

-

- Vous sentez ?

- Quoi ?

- Ca pue. Ça pue la vanille de supermarché.

-

Heero chercha l'objet de la défection.

Il était dans son coin, côté salon.

-

- Il y a des bougies sur la table basse près du canapé. Pour l'ambiance je suppose.

- Eteignez-ça, c'est épouvantable.

- Hn.

-

Les yeux de Duo se portèrent sur des portes vitrées. Elles donnaient sur une terrasse qui semblait immense…

Elles donnaient sur la solution à ce que l'odeur infecte s'en aille.

Il se dirigea donc vers la porte couleur bois mais à 2000 % métallique…

-

- Aah…

-

S'avança sur le ponton, où trônaient une table de plastique blanc et deux chaises longues assorties, donnant un air de vacances, respira…

-

- Oooh…

-

Et découvrit successivement que :

-

- on avait beau être au huitième étage, Paris resterait toujours Paris et la pollution resterait la pollution, surtout quand le prestigieux hôtel était dans une rue fréquentée… par des bolides-poubelles.

- Sans compter les bruits d'une ville qui bouge. Insupportable.

-

- KOFF KOFF KOFF

-

- Duo, fermez la porte ça me donne mal au crâne.

- Vous préférez que ça pue, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

-

Duo rentra sous un concert de klaxon et referma la porte.

Silence.

Note à lui-même : ne jamais ouvrir cette fenêtre même si sa vie en dépendait.

Il lança un regard noir à Heero assis sur la chaise avec un air innocent.

-

- Hey c'est votre chambre.

-

Duo se contenta de rejoindre son lit, à la recherche de quelque chose pour faire taire petit sourire en coin Heero.

Un Heero qui remuait le couteau dans la plaie.

Il avait payé pour ça. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Il repéra la télécommande de la télé sur la table de chevet. Dans la chambre et pas dans le coin salon.

Complètement à côté de la plaque. Ils avaient tout compris à cet hôtel.

« Chéri je m'emmerde ? Tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a à cette heure-ci ? »

« Oh, oui, viens, dépêche-toi, tu as encore 5 minutes avant OM PSG… »

Lune de miel de rupture, c'est sûr. Mais ils n'étaient pas mariés, eux.

Au moins l'écran n'était pas un post-it et s'il ne pouvait pas éteindre le sourire de Heero, au moins pourrait-il hausser le son s'il se mettait à rire bêtement.

Si toutefois il en état capable. Il avait un rire plutôt franc et…

Il s'aperçut qu'il entendait un vague concert de casseroles.

Dans sa rapidité à vouloir tout refermer rapidement il avait fermé les portes vitrées en espagnolette et pas complètement.

Il pesta.

-

- J'y crois pas. 56 mètres carrés de terrasse inutilisable. Vais aller annuler la gueule de ce Quatre, finalement. Y a pas idée de s'appeler comme ça.

- Et Duo c'est mieux ?

- Je m'appelle pas Duo.

- Il ne s'appelle pas Quatre.

-

?

-

- Hein ? C'est lui le blond et c'est vous le lobotomisé ?

- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, Duo.

- C'est vrai, je vous croyais intelligent.

-

Duo tira la langue.

Heero releva le majeur.

Duo sifflota.

-

- Quatre est le quatrième Khalil de l'hôtel. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le confonde.

- Pas de risque. C'est un beau gosse fêlé. Les beaux gosses on les capte.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas le seul « beau gosse fêlé » de l'hôtel, Duo.

- Ah, pas con. Vous remontez dans mon estime, tiens !

- Trop aimable « Umberto »

- C'est dégueulasse !

- Oui, Florence.

- Chameau.

-

Heero lui fit un clin d'œil.

Duo leva le majeur

Il allait allumer la télé… quand il s'aperçut qu'il y avait quelques petites choses sympathiques et utiles.

-

- Ah y a des préservatifs. C'est sûr que faire des mômes pendant sa nuit de noce c'est anticonstitutionnel.

- Hn. Nous n'aurons pas ce problème.

- C'est clair. Purée ils ont eu la main lourde ! Celui qui en utilise autant en une nuit n'est pas humain.

- S'il s'agit d'hommes ça peut être…

- Une partouze ?

-

Duo leva la tête et regarda son compagnon de chambre avec une mine clairement dubitative.

Heero rougit légèrement. C'est vrai qu'il y avait une bonne vingtaine de préservatifs.

Mais à côté de ça on réservait rarement une suite pour une journée…

-

- On réserve rarement une suite pour une journée, Duo. Et quand on est jeune marié on est très… motivé.

- C'est plus de la motivation c'est de l'acharnement. Brrr. Vous êtes marié ?

- … C'est maintenant que vous le demandez ? Si c'était un speed-dating vous seriez out.

- Un speed-dating qui se termine dans une chambre nuptiale c'est un speed-suicide.

-

Les épaules de Heero tressautèrent.

Duo renchérit.

-

- Et j'avais repéré que vous n'aviez pas d'alliance mais on ne sait jamais.

- ?

-

Duo haussa les épaules.

-

- J'ai aucune envie de me faire casser la gueule par votre grosse et ses meilleures copines parce qu'au moment de votre bisou de bonne nuit via votre IFoune….

- Minute, comment vous savez que j'ai un IFoune ?

- Heero, sans vous manquez de respect, vous avez la tronche de quelqu'un qui a un portable super compliqué qui sert à tout sauf à téléphoner et qui plantera dans 6 mois. Y a écrit « chicos intouchable » sur votre front. Enfin, derrière vos mèches.

- …

-

Heero leva les yeux au plafond.

Oui il avait l'air distant mais ça ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un d'austère.

De plus, Duo lui avait parlé normalement, ce qui lui avait plaisir : c'était tellement rare.

Le jeune homme poursuivit, zappant sur les 200 chaînes inutiles.

-

- Bref, je veux pas me faire défoncer par l'armée des 12 singes femelles quand vous direz à votre moitié que vous êtes dans une suite nuptiale avec un mec au lieu d'être dans une chambre simple seul comme une âme en peine.

- J'aurais pas ce problème-là, Duo.

- Parce qu'elle vous croirait ? C'est Cosette votre dame ? C'est trop énorme comme excuse.

- Et c'est justement parce que c'est trop énorme que ça ne peut pas être faux. De toute façon je suis célibataire, Duo. Et vous ?

- Ouep, depuis peu. Le boulot me fait déjà chier, alors j'ai dégagé le reste. Un emmerdement à la fois.

-

Duo posa la télécommande.

Heero cligna des yeux une fois. Deux fois.

-

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-

Duo regarda Heero comme s'il avait le QI d'une huître morte.

-

- Je joue aux billes, Heero.

- …

- J'embarque les capotes.

-

Heero regarda Duo comme s'il était coupable de grivèlerie.

-

- …

- Quoi, c'est ma marque préférée ! Super efficace et tout doux, Duette respire.

- …

- C'est presque aussi bien que sans, la protection en plus. Et ça n'a pas de prix la protection.

- …

- Je vais pas les laisser là quand même ! Je les ai payés !

-

Le seul mot que Heero put prononcer fut.

-

- Duette ?

- Vous devez l'appeler Popaul ou euh Ken/Goku quelque chose comme ça si vous respectez votre patrimoine culturel. Peut-être même Ken-Popaul pour être juste. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vivent ces pauvres âmes aux prénoms réduits à l'entrejambe ?

- Réduits, réduits…

- Oh ça va, hein, si vous êtes monté comme un âne on est content pour vous mais tous les Paul ne le sont pas ! Et même… je me mets à la place de tous les Paul du monde alors je n'ajoute pas à leur fardeau.

- …

- Et puis je nomme tout ce que j'aime et je l'aime ma Duette. C'est un prolongement de moi. A la vie, à la mort !

-

Heero posa sur Duo un regard intense.

Comme s'il regardait un feu d'artifices et qu'il ne voulait pas manquer une seule nuance de couleur.

Un feu d'artifices naturels, un grain de folie multicolore qui illuminait de sa présence sa journée interminable.

Et ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une demi-heure.

-

- Laissez m'en un peu, quand même, Duo. A croire que c'est vous qui allez faire une partouze.

- Hey ! J'embarque que la moitié !

-

Duo devait être d'origine marseillaise : la moitié se transforma en ¾.

Heero les récupèrerait plus tard. Mais il y avait plus urgent.

Son estomac gargouillait.

-

- Ils risquent de ne plus servir et je vous avouerais que j'ai très faim. Qui se lave le premier ?

- Douche ou baignoire ?

- Douche.

- Dans ce cas peu importe qui y va le premier, Heero. Vu qu'on a les deux, je me baigne. Je l'ai payée 300 € cette chambre moche. Je vais en profiter jusqu'au bout de la nuit. A moins que vous ne soyez pudique ?

- Pas particulièrement.

-

Duo lui lança un regard faussement coquin, à quelques centimètres de la chaise sur laquelle le métis était assis, déboutonnant les manches de sa chemise..

Duo commença à détacher la sienne avant de plisser le nez.

-

- C'est moi qui pue la sueur comme ça ?

- Je crois que c'est moi.

- Franchement ça a l'air d'être moi, Heero.

-

Ils se regardèrent et pensèrent respectivement 7h00 de train Lyon-Paris + Avarie matériel et 6h00 de vol + grippe latino-porcine-lettre-chiffre.

Duo conclut.

-

- Je crois qu'on va se laver en même temps sinon on va mourir.

* * *

**Salle du bain Félicité du Mariage, 21h30**

-

Duo s'installa confortablement dans l'eau délicatement parfumée.

Ses cheveux enturbannés dans une serviette blanche, les bras sur le bord et les doigts tapotant doucement au rythme des clapotis, il se laissa sombrer dans les délices mousseux.

-

- Ahh… qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien…

- Merde j'ai oublié mon gel douche dans la chambre.

-

Heero avait décidément une petite tête. Il arrêta le jet en grognant.

Duo proposa d'une voix lascive, sentant les effets relaxants de son bain moussant bio à la noix de coco.

L'aromathérapie ce n'était pas que du marketing.

-

- Je peux vous prêter le mien si vous voulez.

- Non merci, Duo, j'ai un produit hypoallergénique. Ma serviette est près de vous, vous pouvez me la lancer ?

- Oui. Tendez votre bras ? Et hop !

- Merci.

-

Heero sortit de sa cabine de douche avec une petite serviette ceignant ses fesses.

Duo siffla longuement. Des muscles souples, fermes, nerveux, mouillés comme les cheveux noirs, plaqués.

Heero était pas mal habillé. Mais à demi-nu c'était un demi-dieu.

Heero revint avec son gel douche et un haussement de sourcil.

Duo ne se démonta pas même s'il faisait un peu plus chaud dans son bain.

-

- Heero vous avez un corps de sportif. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que vous en soyez un de métier.

- On peut dire ça. Je suis professeur de musique et concertiste.

-

Duo pouffa.

-

- Ouais c'est ça. Et vous vous êtes faits ses muscles en soulevant la flûte et les partitions ? Wooow.

- Ce n'est pas une blague. Et c'est physique, Duo.

- Ah ouais c'est sportif.

- Vous pouvez dire ça. J'enseigne la flûte à bec à des adolescents récalcitrants.

-

Son ton semblait on ne peut plus sincère ou il mentait avec un aplomb assez exceptionnel.

Cri du cœur.

-

- C'est vraiment vrai ?

- Oui.

- Oh les pauvres…

- Et j'initie les adultes en extra, lors de conférences rasoir. D'ailleurs cette semaine…

-

Panique dans la baignoire.

-

- Oops ? Parce que vous êtes l'un de mes tortionnaires ?

- Vous êtes de quelle société ?

- Maintenance Men.

- Hm... Je ne suis pas sûr mais ça me dit quelque chose.

-

Ca voulait dire : il y a de grandes chances.

-

- … Et meeerde.. je veux dire désolé ?

-

Duo eut envie de s'enfoncer dans la mousse.

De tous les mecs il fallait qu'il tombe sur lui.

En espérant qu'il ne raconte rien à ses collègues...

-

- Je voulais pas dénigrer votre métier hein ? C'est juste pas mon truc les séminaires entreprises qui servent à rien et la flûte à bec a été le cauchemar de mon adolescence…

- Hn. Mais ça paye sa croûte.

-

Il décocha un sourire à Duo qui signifiait qu'il ne lui tenait pas rigueur avant de tomber la serviette et de rentrer dans la cabine. Côte pile ou côté face c'était fatal.

Duo aurait pu évaporer l'eau de la baignoire à ce moment précis.

* * *

Heero et Duo se lavèrent en sifflotant, savourant l'eau sur leur corps, se frottant énergiquement pour l'un et essayant de ne pas s'endormir pour l'autre.

-

- Hmm… je suis propre, détendu et je sens bon.

- Hn. Et je vais pouvoir lever les bras sans faire tomber les mouches.

-

Duo rit doucement.

-

- Vous êtes mignon.

- Pardon ?

- Je veux dire, vous êtes drôle, Heero. Vous avez de l'humour, quoi, un humour que j'aime bien.

- … Et je ne suis pas mignon ?

-

Duo secoua la tête et rit doucement.

-

- Vous êtes taquin. C'est ma définition de mignon.

- Vous n'avez pas une autre définition ?

-

La voix de Duo se fit suave, charmeuse. Et taquine.

-

- Si. Mais alors je devrais vous manger avec des morilles et de la purée faite maison. Un bon coup de filet.

-

Heero répondit d'une voix sensuelle et tout aussi taquine. Enfin « mignonne », hein Duo ?

-

- Je ne me savais pas prévu au menu, Duo.

-

Duo s'esclaffa.

-

- Et vous ne l'êtes pas ! Allez, faut qu'on se bouge au lieu de raconter des conneries. J'ai la dalle.

-

Duo se leva à regret de la baignoire, en sortit et prit l'un des deux peignoirs blancs près de lui pour se recouvrir.

Puis il se pencha pour déboucher le siphon.

-

Heero sortit de la douche avec une serviette autour de ses reins pour la seconde fois et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à un Duo toutes fesses tendues dans le tissu éponge avant de tomber la serviette pour prendre un peignoir.

Duo se releva à ce moment précis et en eut des vapeurs.

Mais bon, il était dans une salle de bains. La buée c'était de la condensation, pas plus.

Pas Heero avec un sex-appeal de malade.

-

- Je vous ai fait peur, Duo ?

-

Duo avait été surpris, oui. Mais pour ne pas perdre la face, il se contenta de regarder Heero de haut en bas, s'attardant sur son entrejambe recouverte par le tissu.

Il lui décocha un petit sourire « range ton cure-dents » avant de répondre.

-

- A peine. On mange quoi ?

­

Il sortit de la salle de bain et prit le menu sur le minibar.

Avant de froncer très fort les sourcils.

Heero le rejoignit.

-

- Alors ?

- C'est un menu du restaurant d'Alain Ducasse.

- Excellent. Et ?

- Et je lis le truc…

- Et alors ?

-

Duo racla sa gorge avant d'énoncer.

-

- « Légumes des jardins de Provence à la truffe noire, huile d'olives taggiasche de Terre Bormane, aceto balsamico et fleur de sel. Délicat ragoût de tripettes de stockfisch, morue effeuillée, saucisse "perugina" et romaine citronnée. Belles asperges de la Vallée de la Durance pochées, un sabayon d'asperges pour saucer. » **Choco/framboise crousti-fondant****.**

- Ah ? Et c'est quoi le problème, Duo ?

-

Duo regarda Heero comme s'il était descendu d'une soucoupe volante.

-

- Le problème ? C'est que je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce qui est écrit. Ca s'assemble pour moi et ça ne veut rien dire. Ca me dit pas ce que je vais avoir dans mon assiette !

-

Heero lui lança un sourire gentiment moqueur.

-

- Oh ? Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est une belle asperge à votre âge ?

- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire ! Tu sais ce que c'est toi des olives tagguées ? Des strip-tease de poiscaille stock-options ? Des saucisses ragnagna ? Tu sais où c'est toi, la vallée de l'endurance ?

- La vallée de la Durance se trouve dans les Alpes de Haute Provence.

- Evidemment tu sais ça, toi, t'as la gueule de quelqu'un qui sait des trucs dont tout le monde se fout. Eh ben tu sais quoi ? Le seul truc que je vais bouffer c'est le dessert, c'est le seul machin clair !

-

Duo ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait tutoyé Heero sous le coup de l'agacement.

Heero ne le reprit pas. Par contre il reprit le tutoiement à son compte avec un petit rire, pour ne pas perdre l'occasion comme précédemment.

Il se rapprocha de lui pour regarder le menu de la discorde, chaussant ses lunettes.

-

- Je suis incapable de te dire ce que c'est. Mais je sais que c'est bon. Le reste c'est de la com. Par contre le vin, c'est pas de la com. Ils sont excellents. Pinot Gris pour accompagner le repas et Champagne Heidsieck & Co -Monopole - Diamand Bleu 1995 pour notre lune de miel. On n'a pas ça dans le minibar.

-

Duo ne se serait pas aperçu que Heero était derrière lui s'il ne lui avait pas dit « tu » à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

-

- Hmph. Ils pouvaient pas mettre une vraie bouteille au lieu de mignonnettes ? L'équivalent de deux verres par tête ? Les RATS !

- Duo. Une bouteille de Pinot Gris vaut une centaine d'euros minimum. Un Heidsieck, au minimum 200 €. Et ce n'est pas le plus cher des champagnes.

-

Duo lui lança un regard mauvais.

-

- Hmph. Apparemment la flûte à bec ça paye.

- Pas autant que ça. J'ai juste eu l'occasion de jouer pour la fille du Commissaire aux Comptes Peacecraft qui aime la flûte. Elle m'invite de temps en temps dans des restaurants raffinés.

- Homme entretenu. Vu que t'es près du téléphone, tu peux les appeler ? Je voudrais entretenir mon estomac… mais tu boufferas avant, je me méfie !

* * *

**10 minutes plus tard, dans le salon, parce que dans la chambre ça pue ou ça fait hôpital.**

-

Un jeune homme tout de noir vêtu et en veste blanche, ses cheveux de jais retenu dans une sévère queue de cheval, s'était présenté droit comme un I avec un plateau roulant.

Service en cristal, porcelaine et argent, sceau à glaces pour le champagne et le pinot et dessert mis directement dans le réfrigérateur, trop loin au goût de Duo qui voulait que la seule nourriture claire soit à proximité.

Le beau serveur, Wu Fei comme l'indiquait son badge, félicita Heero très dignement ainsi que sa ravissante épouse.

Il fallait dire que Duo était resté en peignoir la tête enturbannée dans une serviette et surtout… de dos, jusqu'au mot « épouse »

Le pauvre Wu Fei bafouilla.

-

- Je… je suis désolé…

- Et oui, la mariée a des poils sur les jambes.

- …

- Oh et elle a mué, aussi.

-

Wu Fei partit mortifié mais digne en leur disant de sonner quand ils avaient terminé pour qu'il les débarrasse et Heero, resté aussi en peignoir, referma la porte en essayant de ne pas rire trop fort.

-

Ils s'installèrent sur le Louis XV trop dur pour être confortable et réarrangèrent les coussins jaune moche assortis aux murs, mais au gonflant plus qu'agréable.

Duo se fit la réflexion que le marron du canapé allait très bien avec le jaune miteux.

Duo découvrit son plat, malpoli et il s'en foutait et considéra l'entrée d'un œil sceptique.

C'était beau, un festival de couleur et de senteur comme diraient les artistes, il y avait des légumes inconnus au bataillon (ok, peut-être parce qu'il ne mangeait que des frites.)

Le découpage élaboré rendait l'identification presque impossible.

Ça ressemblait vaguement à des poivrons jaunes, des aubergines, peut-être du chou vert et des asperges, décidément, c'était menu viagra ou quoi ?

Et ah oui il y avait ce truc noir qui sentait bon mais qui donnait pas envie qu'on le mange.

Toujours était-il que c'était ridiculement petit.

Heero déboucha le Pinot et servit Duo pour qu'il puisse goûter.

Duo a presque fait cul sec mais en a laissé, pour la forme.

-

- Alors ?

- J'y connais rien en vin mais il est sympa. Par contre ça sent bon ce qu'il y a dans l'assiette mais y a plus d'assiette – et de déco - que de plat !

-

Ils trinquèrent.

Heero allait poser son verre sans boire quand Duo le retint par le bras.

-

- Tut-Tut réflexe de poivrot. On se regarde dans les yeux et on boit une gorgée sinon ça porte malheur.

-

Heero lui décocha une œillade coquine alors que Duo lâchait son poignet, son verre à quelques centimètres du sien.

-

- Tu veux dire que demain je pourrais ne pas donner de cours de flûte à bec ?

-

L'œillade de Duo se fit assassine.

-

- Dépose ton verre. Tout doucement, sans boire.

- Hm… non. Je suis invité. Ça ne se ferait pas de répondre à cette invitation.

- J'insiste !

- On ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut, Duo.

-

Heero surprit Duo en attrapant son poignet pour diriger son verre vers sa bouche et boire une gorgée.

Le métis tendit alors son propre verre à un Duo hilare, pour qu'il en fasse autant.

Sauf que Duo but cul sec et Heero se retrouva avec un verre vide. Et il avait déjà libéré la main de son hôte.

Il ne restait plus qu'à se resservir.

Heero secoua la tête.

-

- Réflexe de poivrot, qu'il disait…

-

Duo répondit tout sourire sincère.

-

- Bon ap' Heero.

- Bon ap'.

-

Duo finit son entrée extrêmement rapidement et se bourra de pain frais histoire d'avoir l'impression de manger.

Il fallait reconnaître que c'était très bon.

Le strip-tease de poiscaille Duo n'y avait pas touché. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Il se contenta de manger du bout des lèvres une asperge… qu'il découvrit excise avec son sabayon.

-

- Hmm… c'est bon ce truc.

- Apparemment tu aimes les asperges, Duo.

-

Duo regarda Heero dans les yeux et croqua un bout avant de dire, pensant le piéger.

-

- Dis-moi que tu ne viens pas d'utiliser un humour de pochard pour me demander mes préférences sexuelles, Heero.

- Non. Il ne faut pas voir le sexe partout.

- Tu me diras ça quand j'aurais pas bouffé des asperges en entrée et en plat de résistance.

- C'est dur de résister à l'appel de l'asperge.

- Celles que j'ai dans mon assiette sont bonnes.

- Tu es en manque, Duo ?

-

Heero le taquinait ou le séduisait par le rire.

Ou tout du moins, Duo trouvait Heero très ouvert.

On pouvait faire des jeux de mots sans arrière-pensée… non ?

Il ne fallait pas voir de l'attirance partout.

Mais Duo savait jouer aussi. Et rester sur le terrain de la nourriture.

-

- J'ai faim et j'ai presque rien mangé. Toi tu cèdes à l'appel de la morue tout en mangeant des asperges. Tu es donc bisexuel et tu aimes les femmes mûres.

-

Heero rit doucement en mangeant son poisson.

Duo était soit un peu pompette, soit un hôte avec beaucoup d'humour.

Peut-être un peu des deux ? Duo aimait beaucoup rire et Heero l'avait compris.

L'aventure les avait rendus tous les deux plus complices de minutes en minutes.

Des inconnus en deux mots pouvaient s'entendre toute leur vie.

Des amis pouvaient s'écouter sans se comprendre.

La nature humaine était complexe et parfois très très simple.

-

- Si j'avais voulu te demander tes préférences, Duo, je t'aurais lancé un regard pénétrant comme ça…

-

Heero ôta ses lunettes.

Le bleu indéfinissable frappa Duette et Duo en même temps.

Presque plus fort qu'un Heero mouillé, nu, les yeux très près des siens.

Quand il était nu on ne savait pas où regarder – ou on savait trop où regarder – du coup on s'éparpillait.

Mais sans lunettes… on ne décidait pas d'où on voulait poser les yeux. Ils attiraient, rivaient comme un aimant.

Et Duo chercha à le déstabiliser un peu en employant un ton théâtral.

-

- Oh oui, pénètre, pénètre… fais l'amour à mes yeux, ce sont mes caméras.

- … et… j'aurais utilisé ma voix sensuelle au réveil pour te demander : « Duo ? Tu aimes les asperges ? »

- Ah oui, avec la voix sensuelle ça change tout ! Ca fait type en imper la stouquette à l'air !

- Je n'ai pas la stouquette à l'air, Duo.

- Euuuunuque !

- Non. J'ai la stouquette bien au chaud dans mon peignoir comme tu le vois.

-

Duo cligna des yeux.

Ah, il pouvait encore le faire ?

Heero n'avait clairement pas proposé sa chambre pour la bagatelle. Duo ne le connaissait pas mais il « sentait » les gens, raison pour laquelle il avait accepté son offre et renvoyé l'ascenseur.

Ils pouvaient ne pas se draguer mais pour un œil extérieur ça y ressemblait méchamment. Et si ça n'en était pas il ne serait pas déçu : il ne le connaissait pas assez pour avoir de l'espoir ou des sentiments trop exacerbés.

Il serait juste déçu que ce début d'amitié si séductrice soit-elle perde de son humour, ce qui faisait son charme.

Quelqu'un à qui parler, avec qui s'amuser, c'était super.

-

- Moi je vois rien y a la table.

- Si elle dépassait la table je serais un monstre, Duo.

-

Et ils éclatèrent de rire de nouveau avant que Duo n'ajoute.

-

- Sans déc, Heero… je m'attendais à passer une journée merdique et je me marre dans une suite nuptiale avec un nouveau pote. J'en oublierais presque que dès demain j'aurais plus quartier libre et que je réapprendrais à jouer du pipeau…

-

Heero sortit la bouteille de champagne de son seau à glace et la déboucha prestement.

Il servit Duo puis lui-même avant de murmurer, plantant ses lasers bleus dans Duo... et Duette.

-

- On n'est pas encore demain.

-

-

**Tzusuku**

**

* * *

**Spoiler de la dernière partie !

- Non, non tu dors pas sur le canapé. Tu vas te casser le dos dessus. Dors avec moi.

- ...

- Je te drague pas, Heero. Franchement, le lit est plus confortable et immense. On risque pas de se toucher sauf si on le veut. Et on veut dormir. Demain on se lève tôt malheureusement.

- Si on veut.

- Si on veut quoi ? Se lever tôt ou dormir ?

- Je dors nu et la plupart du temps sans couverture, Duo. Je me colle à qui se trouve à proximité. Tu veux toujours partager mon lit ?

- Je dors nu aussi et j'éjecte quiconque se colle à moi. Ce sera à tes risques et périls !

C'est bien un menu emprunté à Alain Ducasse que j'ai mis au service de cet hôtel de fou.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A bientôt,

Mithy ¤ Petite Pause Ecriture Apparemment Ca revient un peu ! Pourvu que ça dure :p¤


	3. C'est la lutteuh finaaaleuh

**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, humour, UA oneshot en 3 parties (écrites, en corrigeant j'ai voulu faire des parties égales pour votre confort de lecture et donc voilà)  
**

**Rating : T**

**Micis** **? Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont fait un coucou sur mes autres fics.  
**

**Pour qui ? Pour moi, parce que ça m'arrive de temps en temps d'avoir besoin de fluff ¤Gros câlins à moi-même¤**

**Spéciale dédicace : à Ness ! Considère cette petite chose comme un très très très modeste cadeau-détente pour ton big day !  
**

J'écris à dose homéopathique en ce moment (même si ça semble être revenu, je me connais, donc, aucune certitude). Pourvu que ça dure !

Merci à ma Lunanamoi pour le titre !

* * *

**Je crois qu'il y a une erreur...  
**

**-  
**

**Classtel Hôtel, Suite nuptiale**, **3 mai 2009, 22h00  
**

-

Duo tinta sa flûte avec Heero et répondit, penchant la tête de côté, en souriant :

-

- C'est vrai, on n'est pas demain.

-

Puis il but une gorgée de son champagne. Et la recracha aussitôt.

-

- Pouah ! C'est ptet un des meilleurs mais c'est dégueu. Comme quoi c'est pas parce que c'est cher…

- Je n'aime pas non plus.

- Il reste du Pinot ?

- Non, tu as tout fini.

-

Duo fit la moue.

-

- Dans ce cas… tu peux finir ta morue qu'on puisse entamer le dessert ?

-

Heero sourit.

- Hmm…

-

Duo en était à sa deuxième bouchée de ce fondant délicieux au chocolat avec des framboises entières.

Heero semblait se régaler de le voir manger.

Genre. C'est pas un soap, rétablissons la vérité.

Heero semblait avoir trop mangé. C'était pas copieux mais… pas copieux+pas copieux+pas copieux = bourre-gueule.

Ils avaient parlé de choses et d'autres, de leur passé, un peu de leurs ex un peu débiles, s'étaient raconté des anecdotes, de celles qui faisaient des souvenirs communs.

Ils avaient continué à se taquiner, à s'envoyer balader et de temps en temps…

-

- Tu veux ma part ?

-

Duo lécha sa cuillère, laissant une petite trace du chocolat qu'il lapa sans scrupules.

-

- T'es sûr que t'en veux pas ?

- Oui. J'aime bien mais je préfère les fraises.

-

Duo ne se fit pas prier.

Au bout d'un moment il décida de ralentir un peu, de moins faire le morfale.

Il fallait quand même s'intéresser à son invité. Il s'y intéressait vraiment, mais avec du chocolat…

C'était un homme monomaniaque.

-

- Mais dis-moi ?

- Hn ?

- Pourquoi la flûte ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Arrête de faire de l'esprit. Tu savais qu'en donnant ton métier tu lâcherais ta petite bombe. Tu n'as pas la tête de l'emploi.

- Et j'ai quoi comme tête ?

-

Sexy….

-

- Terroriste.

-

Heero qui buvait un verre d'eau faillit tout recracher.

On lui avait dit mannequin, agent secret, garde du corps… le côté classe.

Là, Duo lui avait mis le côté crasse.

Il éclata de rire.

-

- J'avais un crush sur mon professeur de musique. Il jouait de la flûte, j'ai voulu en jouer. Le crush est parti, mon amour de l'instrument est resté. Comme il faut être très bon pour que ça rapporte, je suis très bon. Comme j'aime arrondir mes fins de mois, je participe aux projets de la société Evénement-Ciel.

- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

- Evénement-Ciel.

- Oui j'ai compris mais laquelle ?

- Evénement-Ciel.

- Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ?

- La société événementiellEU s'appelle Evénement comme un événement et Ciel comme le ciel.

- Ah. Ben ils sont cons.

- Le procédé est plutôt judicieux. Hein Juste Leblanc.

- Oh ça va, hein !

-

Duo plongea dans son chocolat en rougissant un peu, oubliant la petite honte qu'il venait de s'infliger.

Heero relança la conversation.

-

- Et sinon toi ? Pourquoi admin-réseau ?

- Parce que j'aime administrer les réseaux. J'aime tellement ma boîte que je suis là c'est te dire !

-

Heero secoua la tête.

-

- Tu sais que c'est pas si mal la flûte… il suffit de savoir en jouer.

- Moi mettre des doigts sur des trous c'est pas ma vocation.

- C'est parce que ton prof t'as traumatisé.

-

Duo éclata de rire, finissant presque son chocolat.

Puis il bailla.

-

- On devrait appeler Wu Fei pour qu'il vienne desservir.

- Oh il n'aura pas grand-chose à faire. Juste récupérer la table roulante.

- C'est vrai. Tu veux la dernière bouchée, Heero ? Que tu goûtes un peu de ton dessert ?

-

Heero sourit et attrapa le poignet de Duo qui lui mit la cuillère délicatement dans la bouche.

Heero ferma les paupières… avant de les rouvrir et de le bouffer des yeux ouvertement.

Heero qui avait l'air de le trouver à son goût, son comportement ne laissant pas planer le moindre doute sur ses préférences.

S'il lui plaisait vraiment il ne pourrait même pas se dire que c'était rapide sinon il serait un hypocrite notoire atteint d'un Alzheimer de complaisance car il aurait effacé de sa mémoire toutes les soirées passées en boîte.

Restait à savoir si Duo devait succomber au petit truc qu'il voyait dans ses yeux alors qu'il voulait être sans mec et avoir la paix et surtout, garder son job.

Car s'il cédait maintenant à ses gentilles petites pulsions, il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas de la nuit.

Et qu'il se réveillerait au Pôle Emploi.

* * *

Wu Fei était passé, demandant si tout s'était passé correctement.

Duo l'avait remercié chaleureusement. L'homme était certes digne mais il était surtout gêné de sa précédente méprise.

Duo lui avait dit que Heero aurait préféré des fraises mais que c'était vraiment à titre indicatif : tout était très bon.

Wu Fei sembla noter l'information avant de prendre congé.

Sitôt la porte fermée, Duo traversa salon et chambre pour aller frapper à une porte comme un malade.

-

- Chéri, mets tes fesses en warning ! J'ai envie d'y passer aussi, je te rappelle !

- T'as envie d'y passer, Duo ? C'est bon à savoir.

- Fous-toi de ma gueule.

-

Duo entendit un bruit de feuilles.

-

- Non mais c'est qu'il lit un magazine…. Hey, j'entends le bruit des pages !

- J'allie l'utile à… l'utile.

- Traître.

- Fallait y aller avant

-

Heero émit un petit rire.

Duo fulmina.

-

- … Putain ça sent l'asperge.

- Normal quand on en a une et quand on en mange plusieurs.

-

Duo éclata de rire.

Grogner avec Heero pouvait durer deux minutes chrono.

Il protesta, pour la forme.

-

- Je vais aller dans ta chambre ça va être vite réglé. Si à mon retour ça pue ici, t'y dors !

- Et tu ferais comment pour m'y faire rester ?

-

Duo répondit d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

-

- Ne sous-estime pas les mecs à la musculature nerveuse. Ce sont les plus dangereux.

-

Heero arrêta de tourner les pages pour répondre.

-

- Ah oui… tu as une musculature… très nerveuse.

- Ouais. Et l'adrénaline me fera déplacer le canapé du mal pour t'empêcher de sortir.

-

Heero recommença à tourner ses pages. Pas impressionné pour deux sous.

-

- Aère bien avant de revenir.

- Connard.

-

Mais c'était dit avec un petit sourire.

-

- Je crois qu'on frappe, Duo.

- Ouais j'ai envie de te frapper, c'est sûr.

- Non. Quelqu'un est à la porte.

-

Effectivement on avait frappé.

Si Duo n'avait pas entendu la première fois, la seconde fut la bonne.

Une succession de trois coups rapides, discrets mais on sentait le crescendo.

On sentait dans l'urgence des coups que ce n'était pas la première série.

-

- Putain ! T'as des oreilles bioniques ou quoi ?

- Pas que les oreilles.

- Ouais t'as les corones en fer c'est pour ça que tu peux briser celles des autres. J'arrive !

-

Duo traversa chambre et salon pour aller ouvrir.

C'était Quatre… et il le dévorait des yeux, un magnum de champagne à une main, un panier de fraises fraîches et une bombe de chantilly qui semblait faite maison de l'autre.

Wu Fei ? C'était super gentil.

A côté de ça, le fait que ce soit Quatre qui les apporte était plutôt…

Effrayant ?

Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas pour eux ?

-

- Oui ?

- Bonsoir Monsieur Maxwell. Monsieur Yuy est-il présent ?

- Non.

-

Duo vit comme un sourire aussi calculateur que charmeur dans le regard de Quatre.

-

- Oh. Il a décidé de regagner sa chambre simple ?

- Non. Il est là où même les rois vont seul. De toute façon y aurait pas la place pour deux. Je peux appeler la réception quand il sortira si c'est urgent.

- Non, c'est à vous que je voulais parler. Je passais pour voir si tout était à votre convenance malgré les circonstances. C'est que nous prenons… très à cœur les desi…deratas de nos clients.

-

Que répondre ?

Oui la bouffe était bonne mais la chambre était chère pour ce qu'elle était ?

Duo n'avait peur de personne : s'il n'avait peur de rien il ne serait pas venu à cet hôtel pour conserver son boulot.

Il avait peur de la conjoncture ! Mais il n'avait peur de personne. Par contre Quatre…

Quatre était un prédateur super hot sous son uniforme rouge impeccable.

C'était le loup à peine déguisé en chaperon.

C'était Bambi avec des nunchakus.

-

- Ben la suite nuptiale ne ressemble à rien mais c'est pas votre faute.

- Oui c'est sûr, je n'ai pas dessiné l'hôtel.

- Ouep. Je persiste à dire que c'est trop cher pour ce que c'est. Par contre la bouffe était plutôt sympa.

-

Duo s'en sortait bien, il était honnête, reconnaissait les défauts et les qualités avec sa diplomatie inexistante.

Quatre fit un petit pas, comme s'il voulait entrer.

-

- Ravi que quelque chose ait trouvé grâce à vos yeux. Et… le service ?

- Wu Fei a été super.

- …

-

Le bleu du blond s'était légèrement assombri et une moue dubitative jouait sur ses lèvres.

Duo ajouta.

-

- Vous aussi bien sûr. Vous avez été très sympa.

-

Quatre sourit à pleine dents. Il avait parfaitement conscience de l'effet qu'il produisait sur les gens.

-

- Nous avons pris un très mauvais départ, Monsieur Maxwell.

- Ouais c'est sûr mais bon, vous faisiez que votre travail.

- Oui. Je suis venu vous dire que vous pouviez bénéficier à tout moment d'un service personnel et dévoué…

-

Duo avala bruyamment sa salive.

Quatre fit un petit pas.

-

- Oui, vous me l'avez dit.

- Je me ferais un plaisir de me déplacer comme je le fais maintenant, avec quelques victuailles et des huiles de massage.

- Non merci.

- … Mais vous pouvez venir me rejoindre à la réception, pour profiter de toute la qualité de nos… prestations.

-

Quatre n'en était pas au point de se passer la langue sur les lèvres : il semblait plus raffiné que ça.

Duo leva les yeux au ciel. L'hôtel de la lose même au niveau drague que blondie faisait passer pour du SAV.

Pourquoi lui. Y avait écrit gay sur son front ?

Non. Mais il y avait vraisemblablement écrit « attrape-gay »

Qu'il arrête de jouer sur les mots ce Quatre. Duo allait le prendre à…

Choix malheureux de mots.

Il n'était pas venu à cet hôtel pour se faire draguer par des beaux blonds psychopathes.

Bon, ok, pas vraiment psychopathe. Mais déterminés.

Ou ptet que le gars s'était fait remonter les bretelles par sa direction ? Pauvre victime d'une erreur de saisie. Il savait ce que c'était les erreurs involontaires qu'on te faisait un peu trop payer.

Peut-être que derrière le prédateur se cachait un futur chômeur ?

-

- Je peux venir avec Heero ? Y a pas de raison qu'il n'en profite pas.

-

Le sourire de Quatre se fit candide. Faussement.

-

- Monsieur Yuy ne se sent pas lésé par notre hôtel. Vous, si, puisque vous trouvez la chambre trop chère. Vous venez encore de le dire.

- …

-

Lui et sa grande gueule…

Quatre poursuivit.

-

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, le service est personnel. Je ne peux donner de ma personne… qu'à une personne. La personne de mon choix. Et vous êtes cette personne, Monsieur Maxwell.

- …

-

Le sourire de Quatre se fit carnassier.

-

- C'est un service unique même s'il peut se reproduire à l'envie. Encore… et encore… et encore… D'une qualité exceptionnelle.

-

Quatre se mordit la lèvre.

Duo avait chaud.

Il était quand même canon le bonhomme. Pourquoi il refusait alors qu'il le chauffait ?

Ah oui. Bambi nunchakus. Labyrinthe Man. On sait comment on rentre, on ne sait pas comment on en sort.

-

- J'en doute pas.

- Bien…

- Mais…

- Détendez-vous… vous n'avez pas envie d'un extra ? Moi quand je vois un client tel que vous, j'ai envie qu'il reparte avec le sourire… et j'ai envie de sourire aussi… de prendre… tout mon temps pour le combler. Fruits frais, crème et excellent champagne à volonté… comment pouvez-vous résister ?

-

Ok. Deux cent jeux de mots en une phrase ça laissait plus place aux doutes.

Le Quatre employait toujours des mots à double-sens pour se retrancher derrières des mots, des malentendus, si toutefois on rapportait ses propos à la Direction.

A côté de ça, il ne pouvait pas attendre que Duo quitte officiellement l'hôtel pour lâcher sa bombe, il n'était pas sûr de le rencontrer.

Duo pouvait donc lâcher la sienne bombe.

-

- Non mais vous me draguez là ou vous poussez très loin la dévotion ?

-

Un bruit de chasse d'eau discret, lointain.

Quatre cligna des yeux.

-

- Vous ne faites pas dans la subtilité, vous.

- Ben désolé, je suis aussi subtil que ma Visa Electron. Si c'est de la drague je suis flatté mais surtout, pas intéressé.

- …

- Si c'en est pas, j'offre vos services à Heero. Ça me fera plaisir de lui faire plaisir et du coup ça vous fera plaisir de me faire plaisir.

-

Le cri du cœur fissura l'image de Bambi.

-

- Je suis si moche que ça ?

- Et Heero ? Il est si moche que ça ?

- On parle de moi ?

-

Heero était arrivé aussi silencieusement qu'un chat, juste à côté de Duo.

Quatre observa le pan de peau laissé par le peignoir s'ouvrir un peu plus sur le corps de Monsieur Yuy.

Cette peau légèrement hâlée… un caramel délicatement salé.

Il avait envie d'y mettre la langue, d'un coup.

Amex était encore plus sympathique presque nu, même s'il préférait la chute de rein de Visa Electron même vêtue.

Evidemment y avait pas que le physique qui comptait, hein ?

Oui, quand on se connaissait.

-

- Oui nous parlions de vous. Monsieur Maxwell refuse l'extra que nous lui proposons pour agrémenter son séjour.

-

Duo observa que le ton n'était sensiblement pas le même.

Heero se rapprocha.

-

- Pourquoi tu refuses ? Le grand chaperon rouge arrive avec une galette et un petit pot de beurre et toi tu dis non ? On ne refuse pas un service de cette qualité.

- J'ai rien demandé !

- C'est pour cela que c'est offert.

-

Duo leva les yeux au plafond.

Mais Heero était con ou quoi ? Ou c'était lui qui comprenait tout de travers ?

Il continuait.

-

- Voyons voir ce qu'il y a dans le panier… des fraises fraîches et de la chantilly… et oh un magnum d'Heidsieck. Alors déjà l'Heidsieck vous pouvez le garder, ce cru-là on le trouve bof. Par contre pour les fraises, on va tester.

- Ben en fait…

-

Avant que qui que ce soit n'ait eu le temps de dire « ouf », Heero avait glissé la main dans le panier pour une sortir une gariguette juteuse et plonger l'extrémité directement dans la bouche de Duo.

Un mot à l'oreille mais suffisamment fort pour être entendu du blond.

-

- Croque.

-

Duo mangea la moitié la première moitié, Heero engloutit le reste, laissant la queue à Quatre.

Allant jusqu'à la coincer derrière son oreille telle une petite fleur.

Le pire était que ça faisait mignon.

-

- Alors Duo ?

- C'est super bon !

- Oui, je pense aussi.

-

Heero tendit le bras pour le panier et le prit des mains d'un Quatre absolument halluciné.

Amex poursuivit.

-

- Alors merci pour le panier, Quatre et gardez le champagne pour vous. A moins que vous n'en ayez un autre à proposer…

- Euh… non.

- Dans ce je vous laisse prendre congé. Si nous avons besoin de vous nous ne manquerons pas de vous appeler. Merci et bonne soirée.

- Mais… et le massage !

- Mais…

-

Et Heero referma puis verrouilla la porte sur un Quatre et un Duo à la même expression bouche-bée.

Ils entendirent des pas furieux dans le couloir et haussèrent un sourcil.

Puis Duo se tourna avec un regard What The Fuck auquel Heero qui répondit par un rictus.

-

- Eh bien tu en fais une tête ? Tu disais que tu avais faim, là on à manger pour un régiment.

- Ben en fait j'ai plus faim… j'ai juste sommeil.

- …

* * *

**00h10, même chambre, après lavage de dents parce que c'est important**

-

- Bon ben bonne nuit, Duo.

-

Heero le regardait avec un « qu'est-ce qu'on fait » dans les yeux.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il se tourna pour rejoindre le salon quand Duo le retint par le dos de son peignoir.

-

- Où tu vas ?

- Ca se voit, non.

-

Duo avait mal aux fesses d'être resté assis manger alors à plus forte raison dormir.

-

- Non non, tu dors pas sur le canapé. Tu vas te casser le dos dessus. Dors avec moi.

- …

-

Le petit sourire du métis ne passa pas inaperçu.

Duo leva les yeux au plafond.

-

- Je te drague pas, Heero. Franchement le lit est plus confortable et immense on risque pas de se toucher sauf si on le veut. Et on veut dormir, demain on se lève tôt malheureusement.

- Si on veut.

- Si on veut quoi ? Se lever tôt ou dormir ?

-

Duo sourit alors qu'il essayait de détacher la serviette de sur sa tête.

Apparemment la mission était plus difficile que prévue.

-

- Je dors nu et la plupart du temps sans couverture. Je me colle à qui se trouve à proximité. Tu veux toujours partager ton lit ?

- Je dors nu aussi, Heero et j'éjecte quiconque se colle à moi. Ce sera à tes risques et périls !

-

Heero lui lança un énième regard dubitatif.

-

- C'est bien la première fois qu'on me la fait : « le canapé est trop dur, dors avec moi » par charité chrétienne aussi ?

-

Le regard de Duo s'assombrit.

-

- … Putain, t'es beau mais pas irrésistible et t'es encore plus con qu'un mec qui bande, c'est peu dire.

-

Ouch.

-

- Je suis quelqu'un de simple. Si j'ai envie de toi je te le dis ou je te le montre. Alors va te casser le dos, ou mieux, vas dans ta chambre.

- Oui papa.

-

Duo leva les yeux au plafond, essayant tant bien que mal de décoincer sa tignasse du tissu éponge.

Heero rit ouvertement et se rapprocha de lui, posa les mains sur sa tête et entreprit de dénouer.

Les mains de Duo étaient sur ses avant-bras pour le faire cesser.

-

- Je peux me démerder, c'est bon.

-

Le ton de Heero se fit aussi caustique que doux alors qu'il réussissait là où Duo avait échoué.

-

- Sois pas fâché. Je n'ai pas l'habitude, c'est tout.

- De quoi ? Qu'on te dise que t'es pas irrésistible ? Que t'es plus con qu'un mec qui bande ? T'appartiens à la catégorie des beaux gosses que tout le monde harcèle et qui se sentent plus péter ?

- … Oui.

-

Duo secoua la tête, dépité et pointa la porte d'entrée du doigt.

-

- Si tu as faim y a Bambi Nuncha… Quatre aussi, il est affamé. Euh… mais le souci c'est qu'il ne veut pas de toi. Tu sais quoi ? Ça fait deux en une soirée.

- Oui ça j'avais compris. Qu'on me propose naturellement un lit pour dormir… c'est sympa et en même temps c'est…

- C'est quoi ?

- Rien. Merci.

-

La serviette s'ouvrit et la chevelure de Duo se déploya, lavée, ondoyante…

Encombrante.

Heero passa la main dans les courts cheveux, se coinça les doigts arrachant un hurlement à Duo qui lui mit un coup de poing réflexe. Le pauvre atterrit étalé sur le lit pierre, perpendiculaire au matelas.

-

- AAaaaah merde. Merci.

- Putain tu tapes fort. Si moi j'ai la gueule de quelqu'un qui connaît des choses dont tout le monde se fout, toi t'as celle d'un gars qui a des cheveux qui ne servent à rien.

-

Duo ôta son peignoir. Dessous il avait un boxer noir.

-

- Parce que tes cheveux à toi ils te servent à quelque chose ?

- …

- A part vouloir te greffer un hérisson sur la tête parce que c'est une espèce en voie de disparition…

- …

- Eh ben tu vois, t'as perdu une occasion de te taire.

-

Heero, allongé sur le dos, essaya de se relever… et abandonna, la main droite sur le front, les yeux rivés au plafond beige sale, riant à gorge déployée.

-

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus mal. Le lit, ton poing, ou mon ego.

- Je crois que c'est le lit. T'as été puni, tiens.

- Je crois que je vais dormir avec toi. Ma chambre est trop loin et le canapé est plus dur que toi.

-

Duo le regarda, le peignoir presque complètement ouvert, les jambes écartées mais l'entrejambe toujours protégé, complètement décadent.

Heero ôta sa main de son front et quitta le ciel bétonné des yeux pour les river à ceux de son hôte, les canines fichées dans sa lèvre intérieure pour contenir son fou rire.

Ou…

Heero bailla, s'étirant comme un chat, écartant un peu plus les jambes.

Duo décida de garder son boxer.

Heero tendit une main devant lui.

-

- Aide-moi à me relever.

- S'il te plaît ça te donnerait un deuxième trou de balle ?

- Merci.

- Tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot, toi.

-

Heero fit un geste vague de sa main en suspension.

-

- J'ai dit merci.

- Ouais, ouais. Ca vaut pas un s'il te plaît. Il manque une formule de politesse.

-

Heero lui décocha un sourire plein de dents.

-

- Merci. Merci.

-

Duo rit presque malgré lui. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient il aurait dû le voir venir.

« Depuis le temps »

Cette sensation de connaître une personne depuis longtemps quand on la connaît depuis peu…

Il lui tendit la main et Heero l'attrapa avec une force surprenante, se relevant prestement.

Mais Duo était plein de ressources, il ne vacilla pas.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux le visage à quelque centimètre de l'autre, le bleu indéfinissable dans le bleu-voyage…

-

- Je vais mettre un slip.

- Et j'ai besoin de savoir ta vie parce que ?? Ah merde en te faisant tomber j'ai blessé ta stouquette ? Du coup tu dois l'envelopper de douceur dans un plâtre de tissu ergonomique ? Chochotte.

- Tu parles toujours autant ? Ta gueule !

- Si je veux.

-

Duo fronça les sourcils avant de s'exclamer.

-

- Mais, tu portes des slips ! La honte ! Y a encore des irréductibles qui portent des moule-burnes ? Tu fais partie de la confrérie des slibards anonymes fans des années 80 ?

-

Heero prit Duo aux épaules et le poussa vicieusement sur le lit, pour qu'il y tombe les fesses les premières.

-

- Saaaaaaaaaaaaalaud ! Tu m'as pété le coccyx !

-

Heero lui décocha un sourire fier qui voulait peut-être dire « oh, si seulement » avant de répondre.

-

- Hn.

-

Et d'ouvrir complètement et ôter complètement son peignoir, laissant son corps musclé à la lumière artificielle et à une autre un peu plus naturelle.

Une lumière bleue qui avait déjà vu mais qui appréciait ce qu'elle voyait, même si elle ne le laissait pas trop paraître. Ne rien laisser paraître aurait été complètement pas crédible.

Heero lança le peignoir à la tête de Duo puis alla prendre un slip dans l'armoire, qu'il enfila.

Mollets tendus, cuisses fermes fesses dures… dos à tomber, abdos-tablettes, pecs, biceps, triceps, trapèzes… dans un écrin de cuir caramel.

Pas de gonflette juste…

Duo devait arrêter de penser avec ses hormones sinon il se ferait virer.

Et puis ça donnerait raison à l'autre irrésistible.

Duo entra sous les draps sans prendre la peine de retirer le couvre-lit, trop la flemme.

-

- On peut savoir pourquoi t'as été mettre un slip si c'était pour faire un show ?

- Pourquoi t'as gardé ton boxer, toi ?

-

Duo renifla et dit un mensonge presque éhonté.

Ou un presque mensonge éhonté.

Il lui suffisait d'y penser pour que ça soit vrai. Sur le coup il avait complètement zappé.

Sa mauvaise foi avait raison !

-

- Pour des raisons hygiéniques. Je sais que t'es propre mais je connais ni tes conquêtes, ni les draps. T'es cool mais je veux pas qu'on garde tes morpions ensembles. Toi ?

-

Heero lui décocha un sourire sadique alors qu'il dégageait le couvre-lit, le pliait pour le poser sur la chaise.

Au lieu de contourner le lit pour entrer sous les couvertures, il passa par-dessus le corps de son hôte sans le toucher et lui répondit, le laissant momentanément bouche-bée.

-

- Pour ne pas te donner de complexe.

- …

- Bonne nuit, Duo.

- Bonne nuit petit slip

-

Duo essaya de ne pas lever le drapeau blanc.

Oui, celui entre les jambes.

Il éteignit la lumière.

* * *

**Une demi-heure plus tard.**

-

Il y avait au début des mouvements saccadés, un corps qui se tournait et se retournait et se retournait entre les draps, en sueur.

Et de temps en temps il se mettait sur le ventre et entamait un mouvement de va et vient contre le matelas.

Et de temps en temps son côté du polochon était mordu.

C'était discret, évidemment, mais quand on avait sommeil et qu'il était léger, rien ne l'était.

Au énième mouvement de drap, Duo craqua.

-

- Heero ?

- Hm ?

- Tu bouges trop.

- C'est parce que j'ai faim.

-

L'estomac de Heero choisit ce moment pour se faire entendre.

-

- Il est trop tard pour manger, tu mettras mille ans à t'endormir.

- Oui mais j'ai envie de fraises. Elles étaient trop bonnes. Elles m'attendent.

- Oh Heero, félicitations. J'espère que ta grossesse sera épanouissante. Bonne nuit.

-

Heero rit contre son polochon.

Ses épaules tressautèrent et le matelas bougea encore.

-

- …

- …

- Putain Heero va manger tes fraises et me casses pas les noix.

- J'ai la flemme de me lever. T'es côté extérieur.

-

Duo repoussa les draps dans un accès de rage et tomba lamentablement par terre.

-

- Fais moins de bruit, les voisins vont gueuler.

-

Duo ne releva pas et aller récupérer les fraises et la bombe de chantilly.

Ainsi qu'un petit bol à proximité.

Sentir les fraises d'aussi près faisait gargouiller son ventre, mais il devait dormir.

Heero ouvrit l'interrupteur et la petite lampe de chevet éclaira la pièce d'une ombre d'or tamisé.

-

- Tiens.

- Merci.

-

Duo se recoucha et tourna le dos à un Heero qui s'était redressé pour manger.

-

- Tu manges et tu la fermes.

- Hmmmmm. Tu n'en veux vraiment pas ?

- Non merci.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

-

Duo entendit Heero croquer délicatement dans la fraise, sucer le petit jus à même la pulpe de ses doigts.

Et il ronronnait de satisfaction. Et l'estomac de Duo s'était remis à gargouiller.

Il se remit sur le dos et dit, exaspéré.

-

- Heero ?

- Hm ?

- Vas sur le canap… hmm ?!

-

Heero venait de lui glissait une fraise dans la bouche.

Duo le mordit et goûta le sel et le fruit à même la peau de Heero.

C'était comme le rite de la tequila paf. Ou le sel de la Margarita.

L'alcool en moins et tant mieux, il était déjà assez ivre.

Heero murmura.

-

- Encore ? Faudrait qu'on tente la chantilly.

- C'est dégueulasse. Me suis déjà brossé les….

-

Heero mit un peu de chantilly sur une fraise avant de la mordre pour mettre la seconde moitié entre les lèvres de Duo. Il le mordit encore.

-

- Non mais des fraises au lit à demi nu… me croirais dans une séduction à la Melrose Place, dans un hôtel chic du pauvre carton-pâte.

- Y avait des gays dans Melrose Place ?

- Ouais et je regardais, je le trouvais mignon. C'est le type qui jouait dans Desperate Housewives. Le mari de Lynette, c'est Matt.

- Tiens une fraise, Duo.

- Non mais je vais me serv… hmph…

-

Heero remit plusieurs fruits d'affilée dans la bouche de Duo pour l'empêcher de poursuivre sa pensée.

Il avait envie de le séduire, pas d'entendre parler de Melrose Wives

Mais Duo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-

- Te disais. Fraise Chantilly et tout le tralala. C'est la version typique de la bourgeoisie parisienne par les Américains. Et je sais de quoi je parle.

- Je n'y suis pour rien si Quatre voulait te donner des fraises.

-

Duo goba une fraise jusqu'à la queue.

Il allait lui faire perdre la tête.

-

- C'est vrai.

- Je fais d'une pierre, deux coups.

- Pourquoi pas.

-

Duo sourit autour du fruit, qu'il mangea à moitié.

Heero mangea le reste goulûment.

-

- J'adore les fraises… je profite du service et je t'en fais profiter aussi…

-

La voix de Heero s'était faite rauque. Il poursuivit.

-

- en tout bien tout honneur.

-

Il regardait les lèvres de Duo qui semblait presque aussi rouges que les fraises, comme s'il les avait déjà trop embrassées.

Et Heero avait peut-être plus sommeil que Duo s'il commençait à faire des comparaisons à la Harlequin.

Il conclut.

-

- Après tout, je n'ai eu aucun geste déplacé. Il ne faut pas voir le sexe partout, juste une fringale de fraises. Qui pense au sexe… en a peut-être envie…

-

Plus Heero donnait de fraises à Duo, plus il les mangeait avec gourmandise, avec indécence, plus il se rapprochait de son visage.

En finissant le bol il s'était trouvé très près de sa bouche… mais Duo se leva pour se relaver les dents.

Heero souffla dans sa paume et dit à voix basse.

-

- Non mais j'ai l'haleine forte ? Pourtant les fraises naturelles…

-

Duo se recoucha.

-

- Merci pour les fraises.

- Hn.

- Ca m'a un peu émoustillé tout ça.

-

Alléluia.

Mais avant même qu'il n'ait trop le temps d'espérer, Duo avait ajouté d'une voix froide.

-

- Il est 2h00 du mat'. Faut dormir. Soit tu coopères. Soit tu dégages. Eteins la lumière.

-

Heero ferma les yeux de dépit.

Duo somnola difficilement, malgré son passage express par la salle de bains.

Pas que pour les dents.

Il avait trop bon cœur. Et Heero…

* * *

**Trois heures plus tard**

-

Duo avait chaud. Très chaud.

Il était contre quelque chose de brûlant, comme s'il était allongé à même une terrasse caressée par un soleil d'été.

Une brise tiède était sur sa nuque. Une brise qui sentait la fraise.

Il souleva difficilement une paupière, alangui et il lui fallu quelques secondes pour resituer son environnement.

-

- 'Ro.

- Hm ?

-

La voix contre son oreille n'était pas du tout ensommeillée.

Fatiguée, oui. Mais pas ensommeillée.

-

- Tu dors pas ?

- Non ?

- … Pourquoi t'es collé à moi ?

- Tu as quelque chose contre le désir, Duo ?

- Non. J'ai juste quelque chose contre mes fesses. T'es contre moi.

- Pas fait exprès. Parce que tu es chaud et que tu sens bon.

- Gel douche.

- Et que j'adore ton grain de beauté.

-

Duo essaya de trouver la logique de la phrase mais c'était difficile quand on s'était laissé aller au dodo.

-

- Hein ? Lequel ?

- Celui que tu as sur ta clavicule droite.

-

Duo fronça les sourcils.

-

- Mais tu peux pas le voir dans le noir.

- Non. Mais je l'ai vu dans la salle de bains tout à l'heure. Et même si je ne le vois pas, je peux le sentir. Il est juste là. Je l'ai câliné pendant ton sommeil.

- … Moi j'aime bien tes fossettes. Celle sur la fesse gauche aussi.

-

Heero posa les lèvres sur le petit grain.

Duo frissonna.

-

- Duo ?

- Hm ?

- J'ai très envie de toi.

- Moi aussi et on ne peut pas.

-

Alléluia ! Il le lui disait enfin.

Heero n'avait pas mal interprété les signes.

Il commençait à désespéré.

Duo et lui étaient des mecs simples et obstinés.

Il fallait juste aller dans le même sens.

-

- Et moi qui attendais que tu sois endormi pour être plus raisonnable…

- Je le suis. On peut pas. D'1, demain c'est tendu.

- Oh y a pas que « demain » qui l'est, tu sais…

- 2 ça serait pas un peu rapide ?

- Ca fait 8 heures que je rame. 8 heures entre mecs, c'est long.

- Encore un qui n'en veut qu'à mon corps.

- Tu n'as qu'à être moche et inintéressant. Et puis…

-

Il prit le lobe de son oreille entre ses lèvres un court moment puis poursuivit.

-

- Entre adultes on est prêt quand on le « sent ». Pas quand on le « doit » Et prêt tu l'es autant que moi.

-

Heero cajola son grain de beauté puis, s'enhardissant, mordilla son épaule.

Le demi sommeil de Duo se trouva chasser par une langueur différente.

Heero amena doucement son hôte vers lui pour qu'il puisse se retrouver sur le dos.

Avant de s'allonger sur lui, en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il était très câlin, aimait la chaleur humaine… sous toutes ses formes.

-

- Heerooooo ?

- Duooo…

-

Heero l'embrassa sur la tempe.

Duo poussa un soupir ensommeillé.

-

- On va pas dormir, hein ?

-

Il était vraiment mignon quand il était fatigué.

Cette tendresse que l'on entrapercevait derrière son humour et sa chacalitude se voyait un peu plus quand il laissait tomber sa garde.

Bon, il y en avait une qu'il ne devrait pas laisser tomber.

Heero sourit contre l'oreille de Duo.

-

- Je ne crois pas, non… à moins que tu ne sois plus crédible quand tu refuses.

- Heero ?

- Hmm ?

-

Heero embrassa sa pommette.

Tout venait à point à qui savait attendre.

-

- Je vais me faire virer si j'y vais pas…

- Mais non…

- Et puis…

- Hm ?

-

Heero l'embrassa au coin des lèvres.

Duo le prit par surprise en caressant les siennes de la pointe de la langue.

Heero se retint à peine de lui sauter dessus.

Mais c'était de la séduction, une abdication commune. Une capitulation devant une attirance assez incroyable, contre laquelle il serait inutile d'aller.

Aller contre soi c'était contre nature.

Mais Duo essayait quand même de résister un petit peu quand même.

Les emmerdements de couple il avait connu et abandonné. Et il savait que Heero c'était à lui tout seul la loi de l'emmerdement Maximum.

-

- Il va falloir rendre la chambre demain à 12h00 et…

- Hmm ?

-

Heero lui administra un baiser profond. Duo le laissa entrouvrir un peu plus ses lèvres pour le découvrir, le goûter.

Puis il lui vint lui-même envahir sa bouche et entourer ses épaules de ses bras, amenant Heero sur son ventre.

Lorsqu'il daigna relâcher ses lèvres il finit sa phrase tout contre sa bouche.

-

- et je… je… je serais pas en état.

- Ah, ça non, tu ne seras pas en état… et moi non plus.

-

Heero fit glissa le drap entre le corps pour pouvoir toucher enfin la peau nue.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourraient plus réfléchir d'ici quelques minutes.

Aussi, Heero tendit le bras sous son polochon pour y sortir de quoi leur permettre de passer une nuit agréable, safe, sans prise de tête.

Duo se réveilla d'un seul coup, un détail lui venant brusquement à l'esprit.

-

- Je veux pas payer ma mère pour une nuit avec toi !!! T'en vaux pas la peine !!!

- Tu paieras rien du tout, je te l'offre.

-

Duo renifla et Heero l'embrassa, les mains décidément très baladeuse.

Juste à la lisière de son bas-ventre.

-

- Non merci.

- C'est pour la bonne cause. Et puis…

-

Le ventre de Duo se contracta alors que la main de son invité descendit sous le tissu.

L'hôte entrouvrit les lèvres. Et Heero l'embrassa encore plus fort, capturant son souffle, sa langue, tout.

-

- Si tu me dis que c'est que pour une nuit, Duo, alors je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il se passe entre nous.

-

Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils se désiraient très fort qu'il n'y avait que ça et même si, le désir c'était très bien aussi.

Le désir n'était pas à dénigrer, bien au contraire. Les couples mariés depuis longtemps ne lui courraient pas après si c'était un paria.

Heero ondula contre son corps et Duo chercha ses mots.

-

- … J'habite Lyon et t'habites… euh…

- sera bientôt là où on le veut tous les deux.

-

Duo éclata d'un rire tout en souffle et releva les jambes, pour mieux sentir Heero.

-

- Ha, ha. Marseillais.

- Non, Parisien. Et c'est à 2h00, l'équivalent d'un train de banlieue en retard.

- Pléo-OOOhhhh-nasme.

- Hmm… orgasme ?

- Y a pas écrit Buzz l'éclair sur mon front. C'est toi qui m'attends depuis 6h00.

- Et c'est toi qui te dénigres depuis 8h00…

-

Duo se mordit la lèvre alors que Heero ondulait plus fort.

Et ils n'en n'étaient qu'au stade préliminaire.

Duo soupira.

-

- Sérieux, je vais me faire virer si j'y vais pas demain.

- Tu te feras porter pâle. Te ferais faire un mot du docteur si tu veux.

- T'as bien choisi ton métier, toi. Pipeauteur.

-

Heero glissa le slip sur les cuisses de Duo, lequel fit glisser le boxer en lui palpant les fesses.

-

- Je connais un médecin. Il nous fera une ordonnance quand on veut.

-

Duo le frappa derrière la tête.

-

- … Et tu le dis maintenant ???!!

-

Heero tira la langue et lapa sa protestation à même ses lèvres.

-

- Je préfère la méthode séduction à la méthode pragmatique. « Duo on peut y aller j'ai un doc qui peut servir » ça casse la spontanéité du truc et surtout, tu m'aurais jeté.

- Et pourquoi je t'aurais jeté ?

- Je suis censé être un nouveau pote beau mais pas irrésistible plus con qu'un mec qui bande.

-

Bon, présenté comme ça, c'était sûr.

Duo éclata de rire alors que Heero changeait de position.

-

- Ton médecin je le paierai pas pour rien. C'est pas honn… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Devon ?

-

Il l'avait rappelé Devon.

Ça, ça voulait dire « business » comme on disait en anglais.

Et son prénom coulait comme un bon chocolat dans sa gorge.

-

- Hm ?

- Si tu te demandes ce que je fais alors que je suis tête-bêche, la tête entre tes cuisses et la tienne entre les miennes alors il nous faudra plus d'une journée d'absence et de très, très, très longues conversations.

- Mais…

- Chuut… tiens… voilà…

- Hmm…

- Quelle… bouche…

- Hmm Heeroooo qu'est-ce qu'on fai-hmm…

-

Heero fit une pause dans ses mouvements de hanche ou de succion avant de murmurer.

-

- On vit notre coup de foudre.

* * *

**Comptoir Classtel, une heure plus tard  
**

-

Il était 6h00 du matin à son comptoir et Khalid n°3 viendrait prendre le relais.

Quatre pestait contre Mr Amex : ça se voyait qu'il avait proposé par pur gentillesse mais vu le potentiel de la Bombe Maxwell, il était normal qu'il s'en trouvât Heerodié.

Ha, ha, ha quel superbe jeu de mot.

Il ne lui restait qu'une fantastique bouteille de champagne, les huiles de massage de la partie SPA de l'hôtel et un autre panier de fraises à partager avec lui-même.

Il soupira une énième fois quand le ding-dong de l'entrée retentit.

Il reconnut une des vieilles rombières fan de lui tellement refaite qu'elle en était défaite, botoxée à mort si bien qu'on lui donnait pas d'âge donc au minimum mille ans était revenue d'une soirée gigolo et apparemment elle en avant ramené un avec elle.

Sous prétexte qu'elle avait le corps d'Arielle Dombasle sans son côté décalé ni son certain charme, elle portait une mini robe noire tellement mini et serrée qu'on pouvait voir qu'elle portait un string gaine.

Retirez-le (si vous avez le courage) et c'est le jackpot : tout tombe.

Elle avait des talons vertigineux avec lesquels elle savait marcher, c'était dire si elle avait de la bouteille.

Des styletos rouge sang assorti à son rouge à lèvre de vampire, à ses ongles de sorcière et son mini sac à main de jeune fille qui a les moyens de se payer un vrai Vuitton.

Elle avait des cheveux roux Régine et il ne lui manquait plus que le boa.

D'ailleurs c'était à ça qu'elle ressemblait. Brrr.

Elle porta ses yeux marron vitreux sur lui et Quatre se dit une énième fois « Pourquoi lui ».

Mais elle lui fit un simple signe avant de regarder langoureusement sa pauvre victime, en lui disant de « venir vite »

Quatre réprima une grimace de dégoût.

Pauvre petite chose.

Cette petite chose se tourna et… wow. Pas si petite, la chose.

-

C'était un jeune homme brun roux en jeans bleu-baskets et pull noir, avec une veste de cuir marron sur l'avant bras et un petit sac à dos.

Et au lieu de rejoindre le boa constrictor, il s'avançait vers le comptoir.

-

- Bonjour Monsieur, auriez-vous une chambre de libre ?

-

Quatre hésita entre soulagement qu'il ne la rejoigne peut-être pas (solidarité maximum même s'il fallait bien manger de temps en temps) et agacement.

Il allait partir.

Mais dès que le jeune homme posa son faisceau vert sur lui, toute volonté de grogner disparut.

Temporairement.

-

- Je suis désolé mais toutes nos chambres sont complètes.

- Vous ne vérifiez pas ?

- Il y a un séminaire et

- Oui je sais, je suis le médecin dépêché par la société Evénement-Ciel. Apparemment il y a eu un quiproquo et ils auraient omis de réserver pour moi.

-

Le docteur secoua la tête, dépité.

Quatre répondit, avec un air dans la tête.

« Comme beaucoup de filles, tu rêves d'être Brenda »

-

- Ah ? Et vous n'habitez pas la région parisienne, docteur ?

- Je vis et travaille au fin fonds de la Seine et Marne. Je vais pas me taper ça tous les jours.

-

Quatre compatit.

-

- Je comprends. Seulement… les dernières chambres ont été prises hier.

- J'ai justement un ami qui a réservé une chambre simple. Peut-être pourrais-je.

- Je crains que non, docteur. Si votre ami occupait une chambre double, pourquoi pas. Mais une simple… c'est contraire à la politique de notre hôtel, vous m'en voyez navré.

-

Quatre ne voulait surtout pas d'un second cas Devon Maxwell.

-

- …

- Par contre la suite nuptiale devrait se libérer aujourd'hui.

-

Les yeux du Docteur Yeux Verts se plissèrent.

-

- Nuptiale ?

-

Quatre hocha la tête.

-

- Je crains que ce ne soit la seule de libre.

-

Docteur Yeux Verts lança un regard qui signifiait « me prend pas pour un pigeon »

Et pourtant Quatre disait vrai.

-

- Je n'ai rien à faire dans une suite nuptiale.

-

Quatre posa les coudes sur la table et soupira, avant de sortir un mini ventilateur de derrière le meuble. Il l'actionna et un petit vent frais et agréable rafraîchit sa peau un brin trop chaude.

-

- Deux de mes clients n'avaient rien à faire non plus et ils ont fini par trouver un… consensus.

-

Le blond décocha un sourire lubrique presque malgré lui. Il était fatigué. Ordinairement il cherchait un peu, là, non.

Le docteur lui lança un regard entendu.

-

- Je vois. Il fait chaud ici, non ?

- Oui, la clim est en panne depuis une petite heure. C'est insupportable.

-

Le docteur posa sa veste sur le comptoir ainsi que son sac à dos.

Puis il ôta son pull.

Et là Quatre cessa de réfléchir avec le cerveau n°1 : c'est-à-dire celui dédié au travail, à l a clientèle.

-

- Il n'y a donc aucune chambre de libre…

- Je crains que non, docteur…

- Docteur Barton. Trowa Barton.

-

Quatre passa sur le cerveau n°2 malgré un prénom à la con.

-

- Enchanté. Eh bien, docteur Barton, j'aurais deux solutions pour vous. La première, rejoindre Mme Delgado pour finir la nuit en attendant…

-

Le docteur renifla.

-

- Je ne suis venu avec qu'elle que parce qu'à cette heure-ci on ne peut pas entrer sans pass.

- Judicieux.

- Et l'autre solution c'est quoi ?

- Vous commencez à quelle heure ?

- 7 heures.

-

Quatre sourit en ouvrant sa veste et en déboutonnant le col de sa chemise.

Il vit Khalid n°3 discuter. Il ne tarderait pas à les rejoindre.

Le blond prit appui sur ses coudes et se pencha le plus près possible de son vis-à-vis.

-

- Eh bien… j'ai terminé mon service. Nous pouvons prendre un petit-déjeuner ici pour vous détendre avant de commencer votre looooongue journée…. et… faire connaissance ?

-

Quatre parlait de plus en plus bas, de sorte à ce que le docteur tende l'oreille vers lui.

Il ajouta.

-

- Et… si cette connaissance vous plaît… j'ai un magnum d'Heidsieck à disposition, une corbeille de fruits frais et un appartement à deux pas pour… approfondir le sujet.

-

Puis le blond se recula, voyant Khalid n°3 arriver assez près.

-

- Qu'en pensez-vous, docteur Barton ? Souhaitez-vous poser une option ?

-

Le docteur décocha un sourire carnassier.

-

- Je réserve immédiatement.

-

Pour la petite histoire :

- Heero, Duo et Quatre se firent porter pâle par Trowa (suuurpriiiise), qui lui-même se fit porter pâle par le Docteur Sally Po, femme de Wu Fei lui-même meilleur ami de Quatre.

- Aucun d'entre eux ne se fit virer... de justesse :p

-

-

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Bambi Nunchaku... ¤ fou rire toute seule, image mentale XDXDXD ¤

J'écrirais éventuellement une petite interlude avec des dialogues sur la rencontre des deux couples et surtout, l'arrêt maladie à profusion XD

A bientôt,

Mithy ¤ Petite Pause Ecriture Apparemment Ca revient un peu ! Pourvu que ça dure :p¤


End file.
